


The Return of the Dragons

by DragonsAreComing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Dany meet young, Jon has his own dragons, Jon is not called Aegon, Ned plays the game of thrones, Time Travel Fix-It, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAreComing/pseuds/DragonsAreComing
Summary: R’hllor watches as his champion is killed by the hands of the Three Eyed Raven. R'hllor decides to send Jon back in time in order to fix his mistakes and rightfully claim what is his and defeat all his enemies once and for all. This will loosely follow the events of Season 1 and then split from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had from looking back at my original plan for this fanfic. Tell me what y'all think. Should I continue it?

**BEYOND THE WALL – JON SNOW’S DEATH**

The Lord of Light watched as his champion died cold and alone beyond the Wall. He had been tricked into murdering the love of his life by The Three-Eyed Raven and then was exiled because of it. He had fallen into the trap laid by the Raven thousands of years ago. R’hllor was angered by this, this was not the way the prophecy was supposed to go. His champion was supposed to defeat the Night King and all other magics opposing him. The only issue was Jon Snow was raised a Stark as well as the current Three-Eyed Raven, thus giving the Raven years to plan out Jon Snow’s demise.

  
R’hllor held out hope for the Seven Kingdoms for many years to come until it was apparent they were doomed. With Sansa Stark starving the North to death because she believed in Northern Independence and the Raven ruling King’s Landing worse than the Mad King. As his last worshippers died, the Lord of Light knew what he had to do… He had to transport Jon Snow back in time to fix his mistakes and to kill the Raven once and for all.

  
He was going to send Jon back before the Long Night and even before the War of the Five Kings to make sure he had ample time to get ready to defeat his enemies. He had to seize his birthright first before anything, not as Jon Snow but as Aemon Targaryen. That was another problem for R’hllor though, he only could send Jon’s soul back to that time, not his memory. How was he suppose to reclaim his birthright if he had no idea what it was, R’hllor wondered to himself.

  
After many trials of sending Jon back, he knew correctly how to do it. He would give Jon “dragon dreams,” leading him down the path to discovering who he really was and what that meant. The realm thought Fire and Blood were forever, but little did they know. Dragon dreams would not be enough, though, Jon needed something more. He needed dragons, like a true dragonlord. He was able to warg into animals because of his Stark blood, so it only made sense his champion would be able to ride a dragon, like the dragonlords before him.  
  
With the snap of his fingers, Jon’s soul was sent back. Thus, beginning the Return of the Dragons.

**WINTERFELL – 8 YEARS PRIOR EXILMENT**  
**14 YEAR OLD JON SNOW**

Jon woke up, covered in sweat with a surreal feeling of freezing to death. He quickly looked around to find that he was in his bed and that it was just a night terror, that it wasn’t real. The more he told himself that, the less he believed it. Why did it feel so real, he wondered to himself. He had never spent more than a few days outside of Winterfell’s walls. Lord Stark was very protective of him even though he was a bastard. Most bastards of the realm were never acknowledged by their lordly father, and also, if they were, they never were allowed to live with his trueborn children. Jon, however, was and was very thankful for it. He just wondered why he was allowed.

  
After calming himself down from his night terror, he decided to break his fast in the Great Hall with his siblings… Well, half-siblings, he thought to himself as Lady Stark often liked to reminded him of. Also that he was unwelcomed here that he should just leave and go to the Wall with all the other bastards. He actually tried once but was caught by Lord Stark. He had never seen the Quiet Wolf so angry as he had been at that moment. There was something Lord Stark was not telling him.

  
Arriving at the Great Hall, he saw his brother Robb who motioned him over to join him. He walked past the hateful eyes of Lady Stark to get to Robb. Lady Stark did not like him hanging around with Robb as he was the heir to Winterfell, and her faith believed the sole mission of bastards was to steal the birthrights of trueborn children. Jon wanted nothing but a family.

“Good morning, Jon. You look worried, did Mother say something to you again?” Robb asked, concerned with his brother well being.

“Of course she did, Robb. Who wants a bastard in their home? I know I wouldn’t want a bastard in mine.” Theon Greyjoy said. Jon hated Theon with a passion. He was Lord Stark’s ward. He was taken from Pyke after his father’s failed Rebellion. He was his father’s last son and the heir to House Greyjoy.

“Theon shut up before I make you. Jon, are you okay?” Robb asked again.

“I am fine brother, thank you. I just had a strange dream, that’s all. I dreamt I had died and came back as a dragon,” Jon told his brother with Theon laughing in front of him.

“You a Targaryen? That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while. The dragons are dead killed by King Robert. Even if they weren’t dead, you don’t look a bit like one. You’re just a bastard pretending to be one.” Theon said between laughs

“Theon enough,” Robb said with his wolf-like temper growing. Theon knew he had gone too far by the look of Robb’s eyes and had quickly shut up.

After breaking his fast, he went on with his daily training with Winterfell’s Masters At Arms and then with Maester Luwin. He had traditionally liked sword training way much more than history lessons. Still, a voice inside his head made him want to learn more about the Targaryens and their magic.

“Maester Luwin, can you teach us more about the Targaryens and Valyria?” Jon had asked. The old Maester only paused for a second and told him “See me after lessons” and then continued on teaching the histories of the North.

On his way back from lessons and his chat with Maester Luwin, he felt a strange feeling dragging him towards the Winterfell Crypts. A place where only a Stark could go, and he was not a Stark. If he were caught down there, he would most certainly be punished maybe even forced to go to the Wall, but he had to go the feeling was undeniable.  
  
His feet carried him in front of a statue of a woman, in fact, the only woman in the crypts. Who he soon realized to be his Aunt Lyanna, Lord Stark’s sister, who was killed before the Rebellion started by Rhaegar Targaryen. As the story goes, she was kidnapped and raped by him multiple times before she was finally killed.

  
The thing Jon did next, he couldn’t believe he was doing. He tried to stop himself, but he just couldn’t. He was opening the tomb of Lyanna. He expected to find bones in the tomb, but he found no bones; instead, he found quite a few wooden boxes with the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen on them and two swords. He took them out and covered the tomb back up. As he started to make his way out of the crypts with the boxes and swords, he heard someone come. He panicked in went the only way he could, deeper into the crypts.

  
There had only been one person come in, and they stopped right in front of where he was just at, in front of his Aunt Lyanna’s statue. The person began to speak like he was carrying on a conversation with the statue. He soon recognized the voice as Lord Stark’s, but he could not understand what he was saying. Although he did hear the sadness in his voice. After what felt like an eternity to Jon, Lord Stark had finished whatever he was speaking to his sister and left the crypts. Jon let a few minutes past, and then he exited himself with the objects he had found.

  
He swung the door to his room open and then quickly locked it behind him. It had taken him nearly two hours to smuggle everything into his room without getting caught. His room was under the servants, so he had to walk past all the servants to get to his. After locking the door, he began to open the boxes he had found. The boxes contained many scrolls stamped with the Three-Headed Dragon, hundreds of gold dragons, books on the history of the Long Night, the history of House Targaryen, and the history of Valyria and the Doom. In the last box that was the heaviest of them all was three oval stones, each a different color. One was black, one was red, and the last one was green. The stones were blazing hot to touch, Jon wondered what they were, but he simply could not ask Lord Stark after he had stolen them. The swords were impressive; the hilt of both swords had a dragon on them, and the blade looked like Lord Stark’s longsword, Ice, but it was Valyrian Steel, and only the great houses had one. The art of making Valyrian steel was lost in the doom.

  
He hid the boxes under his bed and went off to sleep.

_Jon found himself standing on an island with a large castle in the background. The castle was made from back stone and had many towers, all with statues of dragons on or around them. This must be the home of the Targaryens. Maybe this was Kings Landing, but he didn’t think it was an island. He was brought out of his trance by three loud, terrifying roars. What he saw next, he could not believe it._

_Dragons. Three large dragons. He watched as the dragons looked at him and then started flying away. They wanted him to follow them, and he did just that. The dragons led him to the front gate of the castle, where a woman with long platinum blonde hair was waiting for him._

_“Aemon,” The lady greeted him. Who is she talking to? His name was Jon Snow, he was the bastard of Winterfell. Aemon was a Targaryen name, and he certainly was not one of them._

_“I’m sorry, my lady, but my name is not Aemon. It is Jon Snow, I’m the bastard of Winterfell,” Jon politely told the mysterious lady. He did not want to anger her as he felt some strange connection towards her._

_“My dear child, I don’t have a lot of time, but there is something you need to know. You’re not a bastard. Your parents loved you very much, and they wished they could have been with you, but life isn’t always fair. Your name is truly Aemon. Aemon Targaryen. You are the heir to the Iron Throne.” The mysterious lady told him. Little did Jon know that he was talking to his grandmother Rhaella Targaryen._

_“Lies. I am just a bastard. I am a stain on Lord Stark’s honor. That’s all I am. If I am lucky, he will let me go to the Wall and make him proud. I am not heir to anything. Certainly not the Iron Throne, my lady.” Jon told her angrily, “My mother was a whore from Dorne. I am lucky Lord Stark is so honorable that he brought me back to live in Winterfell.”_

_The Mysterious lady was angered by what she had just heard. Jon could see it on her face._

_“I am sorry, my lady, I did not mean to make you mad,” Jon told her quickly with fear in his voice of what her lord husband would do to him._

_“Oh my darling, Aemon, I am not mad at you. I never could be mad at you. None of this is your fault. Soon you will understand, I promise. I am just angered at how you have been treated. You deserved none of this. Trust me one day, you will understand.” Rhaella told him. “Did you find the weird stones in one of the boxes you found?”_

_“Yes. I did what are they?” Jon asked her with curiosity in his voice._

_“Those are dragon eggs, darling. They are the symbol of our house. When you wake up, I need you to hatch them for me. They will help you take back your throne. Our words are Fire and Blood. That’s how you hatch them. You will have to find a human sacrifice for each egg and then step into the fire yourself._

_“Will that not burn me?” Jon asked the lady, instantly believing her._

_“No, darling. You are the blood of the dragon, and fire cannot kill a dragon.” Rhaella told him._

_Jon opened his mouth to say something else but was quickly cut off by the woman. “Our time is up for now, but we will see each other again. Do what I said. Be a dragon. One last thing, please save my daughter from Essos. A Targaryen in alone in the world is a terrible thing. Ask Lord Stark about Daenerys, please.”_

_The lady slowly faded away, leaving him alone in his dreams. He knew what he had to do now. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's dream continues and Lord Stark wonders if he's made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I think it's heading in an interesting direction. I would love a few beta readers just to help me out. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you in the comments.

**DRAGONSTONE **  
**JON’S DREAM**

_With the lady gone, Jon looked around aimlessly, wondering what was next. He sat at the front gates of the castle for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he gave up on the mysterious woman reappearing and continue on into the castle. Upon entering the castle, he came upon a grand hall with a large throne sitting at the end of it. A throne that looked like it had been carved out of the very stone that had been there since the beginning of time. The throne seemed to call to him, “Aemon… Aemon… Aemon…”_  
  
_ Why was everyone calling him Aemon? That was a Targaryen name, not a Stark. He wasn’t even a Stark; he was a Snow, a bastard. Why was a throne in a grand hall calling his name? What does this all mean? Was he going crazy?_

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by the same urge he had in the Crypts of Winterfell to move closer to the throne. Every step he took, the stronger the feeling became. The throne wanted him to sit on it. A throne for a king. He was no king, though, he was not even trueborn. He reminded himself once again that he was a bastard. Maybe Lady Catelyn was right, the sole purpose of a bastard is to take the birthrights of a trueborn. He didn’t want to rule anything, all he wanted was a family. He wanted to feel loved and wanted, two feelings that were never shown to him now or even as a young child._

_The question still remained of who’s castle was this. He also wondered where this castle was and why he was dreaming about it. He had never seen it before in his life. Why was he here in his dreams?_

_Once again, he was pulled from his thoughts by the overwhelming urge to sit on the throne. Finally, giving in to the temptation of it, he sat down. The throne seemed to fit him. As soon as he sat down, the throne began to speak to him. “Welcome back to Dragonstone, King Aemon. Much time as passed, it is time for you to reclaim what is yours with Fire and Blood. You are a dragonlord of old just like your ancestor who built me, King Aegon I.”_

_This was all just a dream he told himself, you are not going crazy. You are only imagining the throne talking to you. When you wake up, you will wake up in your bed in Winterfell. You are not a Targaryen much less a king; you simply are a bastard born after the rebellion. Lord Stark is your father, and your mother is a whore from Dorne. He kept repeating this to himself, thinking if he kept telling himself that he would believe it._

_But once again, he was pulled away from his thoughts by the throne. The throne that he was still sitting on. “Lies. You are no bastard; you are a trueborn prince of House Targaryen. You were born to be king. You must do what is expected of you. You are the last hope Westeros has.”_

_How am I supposed to sit on you and rule if I’m all the way in Winterfell? When am I supposed to come, and how am I supposed to come. Even if I believed you about me not being a bastard and actually being a prince, how am I supposed to? No one would believe me if I told them I was a Targaryen. I do not even look like one._

_“Young Aemon. You will know the time to come seek me out; however, you won’t rule me for long. Fear not, your reign will be long and prosperous, but the throne of Dragonstone is for the Crown Prince, not the king. Your first-born male will sit on me once you have reclaimed the Iron Throne from the Usurper Robert Baratheon.” The throne told him._

_Jon began to say more in his mind for the throne to hear, but the connection he had with it had disappeared, and the urge to sit upon it had disappeared. Jon did not know what to think, had the throne really been talking to him, or was that just apart of his dream, but the throne too called him Aemon. His throne actually called him King Aemon. King, as in King of the Seven Kingdoms. It also said he was the last male heir of House Targaryen. Jon was beginning to think he was going mad. Should he go see Maester Luwin when he woke up or Lord Stark? He just didn’t know anymore._

_After getting up from the throne, he continued on deeper into the castle, passing by what must be the servant quarters and then the kitchen and a few other rooms until he reached a room with a huge table that had a map of the Seven Kingdoms carved into it. He recognized this as Aegon’s table. This is where Aegon I began his quest to unite and rule the Seven Kingdoms, and this is where he would. No. No. No. I am a bastard; he reminded himself, not a King. It seemed like he was fighting himself. A part of him believed what the throne and mysterious woman had told him, and another part of him knew he was just a bastard as this was just a dream._

_In the distance, he heard a young woman’s voice yelled for him, but before he could respond, he woke up._

**WINTERFELL**  
**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jon woke up to a knock at his door.

“Jon, come with me. Father wants to speak to both of us. He said it was important,” Robb said from the other side of the door. Lord Stark rarely talked to him and Robb together anymore, something terrible must have happened.

“Alright, let me get dressed,” Jon told him as he got out of bed.

Jon was worried. Did Lord Stark figure out that he had taken the boxes from his sister’s grave? Was he mad? Was he going to be sent to the WallWall? He hoped not. For most of his life, he had wanted to go to the WallWall, but he didn’t want to go anymore, especially since the dreams he had been having. He felt like he had a new purpose.

After getting dressed, he started a fire and placed the three dragon eggs in it, hoping that the fire alone would crack them and that he wouldn’t have to kill three people for each one of them. After placing them in the fire, he opened the door and left to find Robb.

  
“Do you know what father wants with us, Robb? Have we done something wrong?” Jon asked him.

“No, I do not know why father wants us, but whatever it is, I am sure everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about. Father probably has a mission he wants us to go on for him. Hopefully, we can go to White Harbor this time instead of the Dreadfort. I don’t trust the Boltons, and I definitely do not trust his bastard son Ramsey. No offense Jon.” Robb had told him.

“I’ve just been having strange dreams lately, that’s all,” Jon had told him, leaving out the parts about him being a “trueborn Targaryen,” being a king and all the other craziness. He trusted his brother, but he didn’t want him to think that he was going crazy. Maybe he shouldn’t tell anyone about these dreams. They should just go away in a few days, right?

  
“Good morning, lads, please come in,” Lord Stark greeted them, stepping into the room, allowing them to enter. Once they had entered, and he shut the door behind them and went back to his desk and sat down.

“You must be wondering why I have called you here this morning so early,” Lord Stark said, “Fear not, you are not in trouble. I got a raven this morning from the Nights Watch claiming that their men have been disappearing by the dozen from skeleton men as they have put it. With me being the Warden of the North, I feel like I must invest this to see what is going on. I will be leaving at first light tomorrow. Robb, you are in charge of Winterfell while I am gone and Jon, would you like to come with me? I know you have wanted to join the Night’s Watch for some time now.”

“I would be honored to join you, Father,” Jon said. He hoped this was not just a trip to get rid of him at the WallWall. “Will I be taking my vows while I am up there?”

“Not if you don’t want to son, I just offered to take you with me because I know how my lady wife treats you while I am gone. I am not trying to get rid of you, Jon. I promise.” Lord Stark said. “Also, Robb, I got another raven this morning. The Tyrells are coming to Winterfell to discuss a trade agreement behind the Reach and us. You are going to have to lead the negotiates since I will be gone. I trust that you will find it. Just be careful son, I heard they are bringing Lady Margaery. They will try to use her to gain leverage on you. Don’t let them fool you. You both may go down.”

Jon thought back to what the mysterious woman had said about Daenerys. He must ask Lord Stark about her. As far as he knew, she had been exiled with her brother to Essos. A brother who was a Targaryen, so why was the throne saying he was the last male heir. Regardless he knew he had to ask.

“Lord Stark, what happened to Daenerys Targaryen after the rebellion? Where is she now?” Jon asked. These questions widened the eyes of Lord Stark. He was having second thoughts about asking Lord Stark this now.

“She was exiled to Essos along with Viserys Targaryen. Why do you ask, son?” Lord Stark said very carefully.

“I was just curious. Do you know where she is and if she’s still alive?” Jon asked him, and this only made Lord Stark’s eyes widened more. He had never seen this type of reaction from the Quiet Wolf. He knew the Targaryens had nearly killed his whole family, but Daenerys wasn’t even born when it had happened.

“I do not know where she is or if she’s still alive. It’s been many years since I last heard about her. King Robert has been trying to kill her since the rebellion. Still, somehow, her protectors find out just before the assassins come. Is there something I need to know about, son?” Lord Stark asked him.

“No, father. I just was curious.” Jon said, looking at Lord Stark and then Robb while getting out of his chair to leave. At that moment, Jon realized two things. One, that Lord Stark was hiding something from him and two, that he was all alone.

“You’re just not having strange dreams, Jon. You have wet dreams about the Targaryen princess. I’ve heard she is stunning. Maybe if you ask nicely, father will ask King Robert to bring her back for you. What could marrying a bastard do to Robert?” Robb said while hysterically laughing. Jon knew Robb was just kidding, but that gave Jon an idea. If he truly was a Targaryen, it only would make sense for him to marry Daenerys. He would use his bastard statue to his advantage.

**LORD STARK**

How could I be so stupid? Of course, Jon would eventually come to ask about the Targaryens and the last of them. He was one. He was the heir to the Iron Throne. The last heir to House Targaryen. Viserys still lived yes, but he had begun to go mad just like his father. How long would it be before Jon asked more questions?  
He wondered if he should just tell him the truth of who he really was. How would he take it, though? Would Jon be mad at him for keeping it a secret all these years? He hadn’t been treated like the king he was. He was treated like the bastard, I made him out to be.  
He has to understand that I claimed him as my bastard to protect him and my family. Robert would have had no mercy on him or my family. I am housing the only person who has a stronger claim to the throne than Robert himself. How could Robert compare to the last of the Crown Prince’s children? Jon’s family had built the Iron Throne.  
If I told him what would he do? Maybe I make a deal with him that if I tell him, he must live the rest of his life at the WallWall or maybe Essos. Somewhere where Robert definitely could not get him

“Guards,” Lord Stark yelled.  
  
“Yes, Lord Stark?” One door guard responded back to him.

“Bring me Maester Luwin now, please,” Lord Stark told him.

**JON SNOW**

He had gotten back to his room to find that the fire had long gone out, and the eggs remained the same. The Mysterious woman was right; they only can be hatched by Fire and Blood. He would have to take a trip to the Winterfell Dungeons and find the worst three criminals for his sacrifice. He would do this while Lord Stark was away so he could disappear for a while unnoticed.  
  
**ESSOS**  
**14 YEAR OLD DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

She had awoken by a strong hand touching her. When she had opened her eyes, it turned out to be Viserys. Which each passing day he became madder and madder, but she still loved him. He was all she had left.

“What are you doing, Viserys? Stop this!” Daenerys screamed, slapping him.

“How dare you slap your king, you little whore!” Viserys said, slapping her back even harder, going back to what he was doing. He was taking off all of her clothes. Her worst nightmare was about to come true. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta reader. Message me if interested. Hope y'all enjoy this one.

**PENTOS, ESSOS**

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Daenerys always knew that she would have to one day marry Viserys and provide him with heirs so House Targaryen could live on but she never expected it to happen like this. She had just gotten her moon blood a few moons ago and she would already be carrying a child. She was bracing herself for the worse as she was now completely naked pin down by Viserys. She had tried to fit back but he was stronger leaving bruises on her pretty face. He told her next time the dragon would truly come out.

She began to cry as he roughly palmed her small but growing breasts. It hurt so much and yet he continue on harder. As if her pain gave him pleasure. She was not a whore you could find on the side of the streets, she was a princess of House Targaryen. She deserved to be treated as such but right now she wasn’t. She was uncontrollably sobbing because she knew what was going to happen after he finished with her breast. The pain would be terrible considering how much his touch on her breast felt.

“You’re grown into a woman, little sister. I should have had you twice over by now. Stop moving! I am your king!” He yelled at her while trying to gather full control on her.

When he got her pin down enough to pull down his pants and get himself ready to enter her. She heard screams that were not hers coming from outside the room. Whatever it was, she hoped it would come in here and save her even if it killed her. Anything would be better than this right now.

Viserys had finally gotten his pants down and his cock revealed. The look in his eyes was terrifying to Daenerys who was still uncontrollably sobbing.

“Dear sister, I am going to fuck you hard and then hard again. I’m going to fuck you until I cannot anymore. If the gods are good you will bear me a son.” Viserys told her

“I will bear none of your children.” Daenerys screamed at him.

Viserys did not take this lightly as he slapped her hard across the face. It was going to bruise badly she could already feel it.

“Just for that dear sister. After I’m done fucking you, I’ll let the guards fuck you, then their sons, then their horses, and whatever wants to. You will learn your place.” Viserys said.

Just as his cock got within inches of her cunt, the door busted open with soldiers with the stag on their chest plate flowing in the room. Robert Baratheon’s soldiers had finally caught them and they were going to put her out of her misery. Thank the gods!

Viserys heard the sound and yelled “Get out of here your king demands or your sisters are next!” This only prompted laughing from the soldiers. Which thankfully got him to turn away from her. Allowing her to pull the sheets over her body.

“You are not my king. You are just a mad boy pretending to be one. This is where you reign ends. Kill him!” The commander said

Viserys opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything a solider stepped forward and cut his head off.

“Chain the bitch. His grace wants to see her killed personally.” The commander said.

“She’s naked, ser. What do you want done about that?” A solider asked the commander

“I don’t care anything about the girl but we need to leave now. Once we get back to camp you can fuck her brains out as long as she lives.” The commander told the soldiers. The soldiers seemed to like that very much. She was by no means ugly. She had all the features of ancient Valyria.

She just wanted to die. She was saved from one rapist only to be raped my other men. She wanted to see the Ursupers mean burn with fire and blood.

She was pulled from the bed and chained. She was forced to walk down the streets of Pentos. She had attracted the eyes of many young and old men trying to touch her and a few succeeding. She would see that all of these men would be killed. She was blood of the dragon. She was not weak. Her dreams come true and she dreamed of home in Kings Lansing.

After what felt like an eternity to her, they stopped. They hadn’t made it to their base. They were stopped in the middle of the street. They were being attacked.

One by one the Uruspers men fell by the swords of men carrying a wolf banner. She recalled it as the banner of House Stark. The wardens of the North that fought to overthrow her father.

As the last man fall, a Northman approached her. He saw the fear in her eyes and he dropped his sword and started calmly talking to her.

“My lady, I know you are scared but trust us we are here to help you. We mean no harm to you” The Northman said while maintaining eye contact with her not daring to look at her nakedness. He proceeded to take off his cloak and wrap her in it. “We were sent here by our liege, Lord Eddard Stark, to retrieve you”

“Why does Lord Eddard want anything to do with me? Am I do be a whore for his heir? I have already been almost raped twice, been beaten and marched down the streets naked. Why don’t you kill me now?” Daenerys angrily asked the soldier

“My lady, it is beyond me why our liege wants you especially after what your father did to his family but I can assure you House Stark is the most noble house. They will not mistreat you in such a way.” The soldier said “We need to move quick before the rest of King Robert’s men arrive.”

“Very well. May I at least have a pair of shoes?” Daenerys asked the soldier.

“I apologize my lady but we did expect to find you like this. We will have men carry you back. Once we get on our ship we will have a maester look you over.” The soldier said

They made it to the ships at mid day. The ships were flagging a mermaid which was the sigil of House Manderly of White Harbor. Then from there she would most likely be taken to Winterfell where the Starks ruled.

“Take the lady to her cabin and summon the maester” a soldier said and then a few more soldiers appeared directing her to her cabin.

Once she was left alone in the room. She discarded the light cloak the soldier had used to cover her body up with and got into bed. She ached all over from her feet, to her breasts, to her badly bruised face.

Soon she heard a knock that she knew was the Maester which she told come in.

“My lady, I am sorry this happened to you. I’m here to check you over and see if you are physically alright. I know it will take some time for you emotionally come to terms with what happened today. I’m going to have to ask you some questions and I know they will be hard but you need to answer them” the old Maester told her

“First did you get cut in any way?” He asked

She nodded her head no. Then he asked if she was forced to drink anything. Once again she nodded her head no. Then he asked about her maiden hood. If it had been taken and if so how forcefully. She nodded her head no. Which she could see a relief cross his face at this. Then he asked about her breast and she had told him about how Viserys forcefully and roughly grabbed them. His final question was about her face and what happened.

Once his questions were done. He motioned her to remove the sheet.

“My lady, I know this will be hard but could you please remove the sheet. I need to inspect your feet, your maiden hood and your breasts. Just overall to see if anything requires medicine or cleaning.” He told her.

Daenerys slowly came out from under the sheets and she saw as the Maesters face changed from normal to terrific. Her body looked awful there was bruises everywhere. Her breasts looked the worse.

“My lady, overall you are in good condition. Your are still able to bear children, your breasts will heal it’s just skin bruising, and your face as well. I can give you some cream to put on your face and breasts that will hopefully help with the healing process. As for you feet, they will need to be clean to make sure no infections set in.” The maester said “I will have hot water sent to you for you to bathe and then I will come back. While I’m gone I’ll try to find some clothing for you”

“Thank you Maester.” Daenerys said

“You’re welcome my lady. You can call me Maester Luwin if you wish.” The old maester said before leaving

Later that night after her wounds were treated and she was released to go to bed by the maester. She dreamed of a masked lover who had black curly hair.

**WINTERFELL **

**JON SNOW**

He had just gotten back from his trip to the wall with Lord Stark. They had went up there to investigate the Lord Commanders worries of the Others returning to the world. That large groups of his men were disappearing with only a few returning hysterical claiming that the others ambushed them and killed all of their brothers. They had even gone beyond the wall for a few nights and found nothing. Jon thought it all was a waste of time except for one thing the Maester there was Aemon Targaryen. Brother to Aegon V. The maester told him great stories and history lessons of the Targaryens, Valyria and Dragons. He hoped he could soon visit the old maester once again.

Back in Winterfell now, it was going to be harder to hatch his dragon eggs but he would have to.

He have had more dreams like the one of the throne talking to him telling him what he had to do and who he really was. He started to believe them after Maester Aemon told him about how Targaryens have things called dragon dreams.

He asked Lord Stark more about the Targaryens and Daenerys while there but he barely ever got a response from him. He knew there was something Lord Stark wanted to say but never did. The man could not lie so instead he just did not talk.

The Tyrells had just left no more that a fortnight ago Robb had reported to him and their father upon their return. He had successfully negotiated a trade between the Reach and them. Father was very proud of Robb and told him to get use to it as he would be the next Lord of Winterfell.

Robb however wasn’t that happy about his meeting with the Tyrells. He had said that Lady Margaery was absolutely gorgeous and he had fallen for her charm. Which he knew was probably just to better her house.

Father had told him that she remained unmarried as well as he did. That they were both children of high lords and he would send a raven to Highgarden asking for a marriage pact. A marriage between the North and the Reach would be beneficial. They needed food badly for the small folk and Winter is coming.

“So you have been having dreams about Lady Margaery? What did you call them wet dreams?” Jon jokingly asked Robb

“Oh shut up, Jon. At least I’m not dreaming about being an actual dragon” Robb heated back.

**LORD STARK**

He had gotten close to telling Jon the truth up at the wall where none of Varys little birds were but in the end he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He entered his solar and had just sat down when his wife came in.

“Ned, I’m glad you made it home safely. I was beginning to worry about you. Could you not have left the bastard up at the wall?” Lady Catelyn had asked.

“He’s my blood. I will not do it to him” He had told her.

“This raven came for you while you were gone. It was very specific as in who was allowed to read it: only you.” Lady Catelyn said handing it to him.

“Thank you, Cat. Can you please leave?” He had asked her nicely.

Once she had left he opened his letter and proceeded to read it.

_Lord Stark,_

_We found Daenerys Targaryen in Pentos being marched down the streets naked by King Roberts men. She told us King Robert had sent his men to kill her and her brother but they had found her about to be raped by her brother. Viserys was immediately killed as per orders and Daenerys was chained to be dealt with at their camp. King Robert’s men were going to rape her she said. The commanding officer only said she had to be alive for Robert to kill. Our men had to fight Roberts in the streets of Pentos to retrieve Daenerys. We lost around 30 good men and King Robert 70. I inspected her over and besides the numerous bruises she will be okay. As well as her maidenhood is intacted. She is expecting answers from you when we arrive. _

_Our men also found 3 dragon eggs in the manor which she was living in. We are bringing those as well. By the time you get this letter we should be a few days away._

_Your servant, _

_Maester Luwin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. Comment what you want to see come in the fanfic.

**KING’S LANDING**

**ROBERT BARATHEON**

Robert wished he had never became king. All he wanted to do is rescued his beloved Lyanna from the dragonspawn Rhaegar Targaryen. The scum had already raped and killed her by the time Ned had gotten there and he was forced to marry the lion bitch. He killed Rhaegar in his dreams every night and saved Lyanna. He finally was going to be able to kill the last of the Targaryens. He had sent his brother, Stannis, with a garrison of men to Pentos to kill Daenerys and Viserys. They had evaded him for nearly 14 years now but he finally had them in his sights. He was going to take the joy of killing the bitch himself.

Robert was brought out of his thoughts by his spymaster Lord Varys. He didn’t trust Lord Varys completely. Varys’ loyalties switches upon who ruled the Iron throne but he had been crucial in the rebellion so he kept him around. He always watched him though.

“My King, I have terrible news.” Lord Varys told him

“Go on, I don’t have all day.” King Robert told him.

“My little birds have told me that your brother, Stannis, was successful in his mission to locate the Targaryens. He raided the manse they were at and killed Viserys Targaryen by beheading and they look Daenerys captive as you requested. As your brother’s garrison was marching down the streets with Daenerys, they were attacked. None of the men in the attack lived including your brother. Also, Daenerys Targaryen as escaped with the men who slayed your brother.” Lord Varys had told him.

“Who killed them? I want their heads! I want all of their heads!” King Robert screamed

“I do not know my lord. As much as I’ve asked my little birds, none of them know. For all we know Daenerys was sold to a prince over in Essos. She is said to be very gorgeous just like her mother.” Lord Varys said.

“I want you to find out or it will be your head Lord Varys. I will not stand for this. Send ravens out to all the houses. Anyone with knowledge shall reported to me immediately” Robert said “Now get out”

**IN THE NORTH**

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

Ever since getting off of the boat in White Harbor, she was not allowed outside of the carriage. She was told by Lord Stark’s men that it was not safe for her in the North yet that Robert Baratheon still ruled the throne and the North still hated the Targaryens. What did Lord Stark mean by Robert Baratheon still ruled the throne? House Stark was loyal to the Ursuper. It was treason bringing her here and keeping her safe. Now what he wanted to plan a rebellion and put her on the throne? What made him change his loyalties?

A solider told her a few days ago that they were nearly to Winterfell and that all of her questions would be answered soon. She no longer feared her meeting with Lord Stark anymore. She had been treated like a true lady and princess since being with the Northmen. They had stopped and bought her a proper Northern wardrobe. Every night she had her on tent and a large bed in side it. The men made sure she never went cold which was easy to do for her. The North was freezing. She missed the warmth of Essos.

Being in stuck in the carriage for nearly a fortnight gave her much time to think. She thought about her childhood, Viserys before he went mad, Viserys trying to rape her, Baratheon men imprisoning her, the Northmen saving her and bringing her here and lastly a mysterious lover she only saw in her dreams. She wondered who he was and why was he constantly in her dreams and thoughts.

“My lady, welcome to Winterfell” A soldier said from outside of the carriage. “We will be arriving within the hour. Get ready.” Daenerys opened the small window on the side of the carriage and saw a large, old castle in the distance covered in snow.

**WINTERFELL**

‘Open the gates’ she heard one of the guards said. She heard a creek coming from the old gate and then she heard it shut back behind her. The door of the carriage was then opened and she was told to get out and put her hood up. She then was surrounded by her guards and they proceeded into the castle until they ended up as what she thought was Lord Stark’s solar. The door was opened and she was left in there alone. She was told not to leave.

She began to look around Lord Starks solar while waiting for him. There was the typically ravens from his lords and from a few other houses. The raven that interested her the most was the hidden one from House Tyrell. She picked it up to read it but was quickly interrupted by the door opening.

“Ahhh, princess. I hope my men have treated you well. Please sit down we need to talk.” Lord Stark said with an emotionless face. A true lord of winter.

“What does a lord like yourself want to do with an exiled princess? Forgive me my lord I did not receive a formal education as I’ve spent much of my life running away from your best friends assassins. But if I remember correctly you fought against my house in the rebellion.” Daenerys told him.

“Yes, I fought to against the Targaryens in the rebellion at the time I had reasons but now some of them appear to be fake. It is no secret what your father did to House Stark. Let alone what your brother did to us as well. You must understand where I came from.” Lord Stark begun. “However, i soon came to find out your brother, Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna instead they ran off together. They got married and had a son together, Aemon. By the time I had figured all of this out Robert sat on the Iron throne and you were on your way to Essos.”

“Why are you telling me this and why so I believe you? I am the last Targaryen since the death of my brother. This Aemon you talk about I have never heard of. What do you really want with me?” Daenerys asked him

“You haven’t heard of Aemon before because he goes under a different name here, Jon Snow. I raised him as my bastard to protect him from Robert’s wrath. He would have killed him knowing he was blood of the dragon. He is the last thing I have left of my sister, I couldn’t let that happen. I am telling you this because you deserve to know the truth about your last family member and if he so decides to reclaim his birthright you can be there right beside him” Lord Stark told her. Towards the end of what he was saying he was speaking in a mere whisper. He didn’t want anyone to hear what he had kept secret for so long.

“I thought you were going to whore me out to your heir but it turns out you want to whore me out to your bastard that you claim is a Targaryen.” Daenerys said angrily at him. She was offended that he would insult her that deeply.

“My princess, I apologize if I have offended you but what I say is true. Jon Is truly a Targaryen. I do not wish to whore you out to anyone.” Lord Stark said with a sad tone in his voice. He seemed hurt that she thought so little of him.

“I apologize I have had a tough last few moons. I would very much like to meet this Jon Snow then. I will take what you have said and think about it. Ever since I was a young child, rich merchants always claimed to want to restore the Targaryens to power and my brother was stupid enough to believe them. I do not wished to be fooled into my own death.” Daenerys told him

“Princess, you are safe inside these walls. No one will kill you. Please do think of what I said, I hope you can come to terms with it. There is a lot more which I can use your help in.” Lord Stark said. “But for now we must talk about where you’re going to stay”

“You obviously cannot stay in the main keep because I cannot trust all of my servants. I will make up rooms for you in the first keep and have loyal servants tend to you in there. Please try to limit your interactions outside until the news of you dies down. When you do go outside please take your guards. I have assigned 10 of my most loyal men to protect you at all times. The only people that will be able to get passed them is my household and obviously Jon. You might meet him today” Lord Stark told her. She didn’t know what to think. This was the first time in her life that she was given safety within the lord wanting anything in return. What is Lord Stark’s angle? What does he possibly gain?

The doors opened again and the same guards which were now hers entered and motioned her to follow them towards what was Winterfell’s First Keep.

**LORD STARK**

**3 HOURS PRIOR**

“Jon, I have summoned you here today to finally answer questions you have about your mother. Before I tell you, you must swear you will not tell anyone not even Robb. What I am about to tell you is very dangerous if heard by the wrong ears. Also please do not think of me any different after this, I only kept it from you to protect you. You must understand what would have happened to you if I did not keep it a secret” Lord Stark said very hesitantly.

“I swear, Father. I will keep this a secret” Jon told him. “Why is my mother so important that it must be kept a secret? Isn’t she just a whore from Dorne?”

“No, Jon. She was a highborn lady from a great house. She was my sister, Lyanna.” Lord Stark said slowly. “I’m not your father. You have my blood through her, not me.”

“I’m a Targaryen bastard then aren’t I? I’m a Blackfrye. How is that any better than being a bastard of House Stark?” Jon asked.

“No, Jon. You are not a Blackfrye. You are a trueborn Targaryen. Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen, the Crown Prince.” Lord Stark nearly whispered to him. He had kept this secret for nearly 15 years. He loved Jon. He did not want anything bad to happen to him, especially now.

“No, that’s a lie. Everyone knows that Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna before killing her. That’s what made the North join the rebellion.” Jon said confusingly with anger mixed in.

“I originally thought it was true until I found my sister laying on the birthing bed dying after you were born. She named you Aemon Targaryen.” Lord Stark said with a sad face.

“Why continue to lie about the rebellion? Why did you let everyone believe Rhaegar kidnapped and raped your sister? You doomed Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen to death because of it. Was it really worth your friends pride? How did Robert turn out as a King?” Jon said very angrily. Lord Stark could see the blood of the dragon coming out in him.

“I let the lie continue because it gave me an excuse to have a bastard. A way to protect you. Robert wants all the Targaryens dead. He wouldn’t have let you live knowing who your father was. You are my own blood, I could not let that happen to you.” Lord Stark said with a tear rolling down his face at the thought of his dead sister. “I know this is hard but you must understand”

“Where are Daenerys and Viserys now, Uncle” Jon had asked him. The way he said Uncle cut through him like a knife.

“Viserys was killed in Essos by Stannis Baratheon. Daenerys was taken prisoner by him and then our men found and rescued her. She currently is on her way here.” Lord Stark told him

“Why are you doing this? Why now?” Jon asked curiously

“I have long tracked Daenerys. I knew one day I would have to tell you about your mother and you would ask about the remaining Targaryens. You mentioned Robert’s reign, he is not the king I thought he would be. Instead the Lannisters rule. The Iron Throne is your birthright, it is time you take what is yours. I know you have found what was in Lyanna’s tomb.” Lord Stark said

“You keep my birth hidden from me my whole life and now you tell me I should reclaim my birth right?” Jon asked angrily slamming his hand down on the table “How is this far to me? What about what I want? Did you ever stop and think all I wanted was a family? Targaryen, Stark or Snow; I don’t care all I ever wanted was to feel like I belong. Instead of that all I have ever felt is like I don’t belong. What about Daenerys? Does she want this? Does she want to be whored out to a guy she doesn’t even know?”

“Jon, please calm down. She is not going to be whored out to anyone. I understand your anger but can you not understand what I did at all?” Lord Stark said

“I just need some time” Jon said before storming out of the room.

Overall, Lord Stark though Jon had taken the new very well. He was expecting it to be a lot worse but there was little anger shown by Jon. At least until the end of it. Jon would have to soon come to terms with his parentage because Daenerys was almost here and he was moving Jon’s room to the First Keep along with Daenerys’.

**JON SNOW **

Jon wanted to not believe anything Lord Stark had just told him but deep in his heart he knew it was true. Why else would he have dreams of the Iron Throne, of Dragons, and Dragonstone. Those all were Targaryen things, not Stark and definitely not Snow.

The part that angered Jon the most was that Lord Stark had kept it a secret for so long letting his wife abuse him and then told him he needed to reclaim his birthright. As far as he cared his birthright died along with his parents and the rest of House Targaryen. How was hes going to reclaim the throne even if he wanted to? He had no gold, no army, no ships, no anything. He only had 3 dragon eggs. He guessed he could hatch them but it would take many years for the dragons to grow. Even then he didn’t know how to ride one.

He definitely wished he was a Snow right now. Everything was easier when he was a bastard. Now he is plagued with constant dreams. It’s something the Targaryens called Dragon Dreams.

Jon was pulled from his thoughts when he had opened his room to find it completely empty. Not even a feather remained in the room. Was this Lord Stark’s way of kicking him out? Was the truth about his mother a parting gift? Did Lord Stark consider him too dangerous now knowing the truth about who he really was.

A guard approached him and motioned for him to follow him. He followed the guard out of the servant wing then outside in the yard then finally into the first keep of Winterfell to what used to be the Lord’s chamber. The guard opened the door and there was all of his stuff. He barely had anything compared to the size of the room.

“Your new room, Jon. Lord Stark ordered for it to be cleaned and your things brought here.” The guard said and then turn away.

Jon didn’t stay in the room long before he wanted to see why guards were posted at the door of the Lady of Winterfell’s room. Why are these guards here, no Stark lives in the portion of the castle. Something isn’t right here he thought to himself.

As he approached the door, the guards move their hands to their swords before realizing who he was. Then they relaxed and stepped aside allowing him access to the door. What Jon saw behind the door he couldn’t believe. There was so many questions to ask.

**MAESTER LUWIN**

“My lord, a raven for you had arrived from Kings Landing” The Old Maester said

“Bring it here please” Lord Stark said extending his had. As he began to read over the letter his face changed into terror

“Lord Arryn is dead. Robert rides up here with the whole Royal Court.” Lord Stark said.


	5. Chapter 5

**JON SNOW**

On the other side of the door, he had just opened sat the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen before. Jon was not one for words, but this girl was something else. Jon did not know how to describe her beauty. Why was she in the First Keep of Winterfell? Jon hoped she was not one of Theon’s whores. Theon always liked to brag about all the whores he fucked and where he has fucked them. There was no privacy to the man, everything was a contest to him. Jon would personally kill him if he even laid a finger on her. He did not know why he felt so protective of her even after just seeing her for the first time. It was like they already had a connection.

As he looked at her further, he saw bruises all around her face. What type of man would do this to such a pretty girl? She was so young, and yet was already being abused. His heart went out to her like it never had before. She looked to be Sansa’s age.

Jon was taken out of, though, when the girl finally spoke to him.

“Are you just going stare at me all day, Jon Snow, or are you going to say something? The girl asked him with a playful tone in her voice.

“How do you know who I am? Who are you, and why are you in the First Keep of Winterfell? Why are Northern men guarding you?” Jon asked all at once, flooding her with questions.

“You know who I am, Aemon. You know why I am here, and you know why the Northern men are guarding me. Ask me a real question.” The girl said, holding back her laughter. She was having fun teasing him. He wished she would tease him in other ways that involved a lot less clothing. Gods, this girl was gorgeous.

“I obviously do not know who you are, or I would not be asking. Are you one of Theon’s whores? Is that it? Did he send you up here to trick me?” Jon asked. “And how to do you know my name is Aemon. No one knows that except for Lord Stark and me,” Oh gods! He had just got himself killed; he hadn’t known the truth for a day, and he already told someone. How did Lord Stark keep this a secret for so long

“I am no one’s whore. Definitely not Theon’s.” The girl said

“Hold on. Are you Daenerys? Daenerys Stormborn. My aunt. Lord Stark said you weren’t here yet,” Jon said.

“Oh look, the Crown Prince finally realized who I am. I should feel so honored to him recognize me,” Daenerys said, “Do you still need help figuring out why I am here, Aemon?”

“I think I understand. I am your last family member, and a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.” Jon said. “And stop calling me Aemon, my name is Jon.”  
“That’s the name of a bastard that you are not. You are a Targaryen, trueborn. You are the heir to the Iron Throne. We will reclaim what is ours with Fire And Blood.” Daenerys said with all the playfulness in her tone disappearing. Jon couldn’t believe himself, he wanted to fuck his aunt. He just didn’t want to fuck her, he wanted to fuck her multiple times. Over and over, for the rest of his life. “And Aemon, I see that look in your eyes. I meant it when I said I am no one’s whore.”

“Dany… Daenerys, sorry. I would never treat you as such. You are a princess and the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I’m sorry if I have given you the wrong impression.” Jon said. He should have known better than to look at her like she was a common whore. She would not be won over so quickly he could tell. “The throne is my birthright, so why do you want to help me fight for it? What do you get out of it? To be married after like some whore you say you are not? I do not understand.”

“We must show the realm, leave one dragon alive and no stag, wolf, flower or lion is ever safe. We will show them what being a dragon really means if half the realm has to burn.” Daenerys told him. How would the realm burn if she didn’t have any dragons? Or so he thought. She didn’t know he had dragon eggs, did she? The only way she wouldn’t be sold off like a whore was if they were to marry, but she didn’t seem to like that idea.

A few minutes of silence went by until Daenerys spoke again. “Aemon, I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t mistreat me. You act too much like a bloody Stark, a habit I must break you of. The last few moons have been terrible for me. I took my anger out on you.”

“Aye. You were right Daenerys, I do lust for you, and it is wrong of me to do so. I am here for you, though, you can trust me. What has happened to you? I see you are bruised all over,” Jon said with his voice faulting when he told her he lusts for her.

She motioned for him to come to sit on the bed with her. As soon as he had sat down, she began to speak. “Everyone knows the story of the rebellion and how Viserys and I were forced into exile. Not long after going into exile, our last protector died, and from that moment on, Viserys became more and crueler. It started off lightly he would just yell at me then it slowly progressed into him hitting me and the last and final time he tried raping me before selling me off like a whore to gain some alliance. He had me stripped and left bruised all over me. The bruises still hurt; just as he got ready to rape me, Baratheon men came busting in. They killed Viserys and took me captive. They made me march down the streets naked back towards their camp. When we were almost there, I began to hear the men scream. I soon realized another group was attacking them. It turned out to be Lord Stark’s men. He had sent some of his most trusted men to come and retrieve me… Of course, when they got there, I was scared and badly hurt…” She had to pause because of the tears rolling down her face.

“Daenerys… I’m so sorry I had no idea what had to happen to you. If I ever see Robert Baratheon, I will kill him myself for that.” Jon said again, getting defensive of her even after she had called him out for lusting for her.  
“I’m not done yet, Aemon. You might think different of me once you hear the end.” Daenerys said, “After my rescue, they put me on a ship headed for White Harbor. While I was out due to my extensive injuries, I dreamt of crushing my enemies, which Dragonfire along with my mysterious man. I dreamt of being the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I don’t want people to think I am mad like my father. I dream of terrible things of burning down castle after castle just to show them what a dragon can do.”

Jon moved closer to her, pulling her into his embrace, kissing her on her forehead. “You are nothing like your father, I promise you. Our enemies deserved to be crushed. I promise you nothing like what you told me will ever happen again. I will guard you day and night if I must. A girl like you does not need to worry about such things.”

“You are too kind, Aemon. You are the king, you shouldn’t be protecting people. People should be protecting you. I can already tell you will be a great king.” Daenerys told him, leaning into his embrace. Jon was never good with women like Robb or Theon. Women loved them, and they definitely knew how to talk back to them. Jon didn’t know, on the other hand. He was so used to being invisible to them. Daenerys was so confusing one second she’s yelling at him for staring at her lustfully, and then the next second, she’s all cozied up to him. What did this mean? Did she like him, or was he just comforting to her? He decided not to ask and just let it happen. He was living every man’s dream right now.

They had slowly transitioned from sitting up on the bed to laying down, and he didn’t have it in him to let go of her, and soon, they both fell asleep.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

_The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Aemon’s arms. Now Aemon was nowhere to be seen, and she didn’t seem to be in Winterfell anymore either. She was conflicted about Aemon. On the one hand, she knew her nephew was the mysterious man from her previous dreams. That they were fated to be together. The last Targaryens finding each other how ironic she thought. On the other hand, she didn’t want to give herself away to Aemon if he didn’t love her. She saw he lusted for her, but who didn’t? Her whole time in Essos was spent being watched by lustful men, but somehow, this felt different. Was this what he really wanted? Didn’t he know who he was until a few days ago? I don’t want to force him into something he doesn’t want. What even does he want?_

_Daenerys then came to the conclusion that before she does anything else, she first wants to get to know her nephew or her other half as he would soon be known as. What type of man was he? He seemed to be a Stark all the way through even with the famous Stark honor. She was surprised that he also put his arm around her, but she was happy he did._

_The ocean waves behind her crashed, soaking her feet, forcing her out of her thoughts. One thing was for sure she was no longer in Winterfell. She seemed to be on an island. It must be Dragonstone, she thought. Her dreams told the future, and she must obviously be going back to her birthplace soon. Lord Stannis held it after the rebellion, and up until his death now, it must remain empty. A perfect place for her and Aemon to plan their invasion of the Seven Kingdoms just like their ancestors before them._

_As Daenerys walked closer towards the castle, she saw a figure with platinum blonde hair like her standing outside the main gate of Dragonstone. It was a lady. The lady was waiting on her to come; she could feel it…_

_It was her mother…_

_“Daenerys, my baby girl. Oh, how I’ve longed to see you and the woman you’ve become. I am so sorry. I wish you had been born during better times.” Rhaella told her daughter._

_“Mother.” Daenerys said, embracing her mother. “I’m not alone anymore. I’ve found him. I found the guy in my dreams. Aemon Targaryen. He’s the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar.”_

_“I know, sweetling, who do you think told him to ask Lord Stark about you? I have always been looking after you the best that I can do. I know you’ve been through some tough times, but our magic only works with other Targaryens. That’s why I can speak with you and Aemon.” Rhaella told her, “I wish I could have reached out to Aemon earlier, but he hadn’t found Lyanna’s tomb and became curious about who he was yet. Maybe if he had, I could have saved you from your brother Viserys. As hard as I tried, he was your father’s son. I knew it was only a matter of time before he could become mad, but I could bring myself to an end his misery of life. I am after all his mother. As much as it pains me to say, I am thankful he is no longer with you. You would have lived in pain for the rest of your life. He would have taken you like a dog takes a bitch whenever he wanted with no regard for your feelings. Aemon, however, is not like that. He is your other half. Do not lose him, especially in this crucial time for him. He has just found out who he thinks he was is not who he really is. Help him figure out who he is. Show him what it means to be a dragon.”_

_“I’m conflicted about Aemon though mother. What if he doesn’t want me? What if he finds someone better than me? Even if he does love me, I cannot have his children. Our house will die because of me. The maester said I was barren because of the injuries I took from Viserys and the Baratheon men.” Daenerys said with a tear rolling down her face. Her last chance of having a real family was gone._

_“Oh, my sweet daughter, the gods can be cruel sometimes, but you are not barren. It was a spell that was put on you to protect you from everyone else. Only Aemon can break the spell, as he is your other half. House Targaryen will not die. The dragons have yet to rise again. You have your eggs, and he has yours. Hatch them before Robert Baratheon comes to Winterfell,” Rhaella told her. “You will need them and the North as well.”_

_Daenerys felt herself waking up from her dream, was it morning already she wondered._

_“One more thing, daughter, before you go. You will wake up in a pool of blood. There is no need to worry yourself. The curse has been broken. You will understand soon. Do not let Aemon freak out, he seems to be already overprotective of you and don’t let him be a Stark about it either. There should be nothing to hide from one another.”_

**JON SNOW**  
  
_Jon was back on Dragonstone, he could tell by the weather. However, he was on a different part of the island as he didn’t recognize any of it. He walked around the beach until he found a small entrance to a cave. He walked into the cave and finding it to actually quite large. The cave walls were not of stone but instead of a sharp glassy like material. He had never seen anything like it before. He wondered what it was. As he continued on deeper into the cave, he saw drawings on the cave wall. The drawings depicted a battle between skeleton-like warriors and what he knew to be the children of the forest. What was this battle, and why was he being shown this? What does this mean?_

_As he neared the end of the cave, he came upon what looked like a door to a vault. He tried opening it, but it was jammed closed. What could the Targaryens be hiding behind this door? On the door was writing in a language he didn’t recognize, but he guessed it to be Valyrian since that’s where the Targaryens originally came from. He hoped he would be able to find this again once he actually got down to Dragonstone with Daenerys. He knew he loved her, but he didn’t know if she loved him._

_He exited the cave to go explore more of the island before being sent back to Winterfell. He wanted to gather as much knowledge about Dragonstone before actually going. Each dream had a purpose, and he had yet to figure out this dream purpose unless it was to led him to the vault down in the caves. That doesn’t seem as important as the first dream. Where he was led to the throne, and he was told who he really was by his grandmother, Daenerys’ mother._

_Jon sat on the cliffs overlooking Blackwater bay just watching the tide go in and out. That was until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw it was his grandmother once again._

_“Hello, Grandmother,” Jon greeted her._

_“Hello, Aemon. It is nice to see you again. I see you have met my daughter.” Rhaella told him._

_“Yes, I have. She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. I don’t understand what she wants. One minute she’s yelling at me and then next shes cozied up next to me. Why must she be so complicated?” Jon asked_

_“Daenerys has had a hard life up until now. Please excuse her. She will eventually warm up to you completely, trust me. Daenerys loves you. You two are fated to be together. You are the last dragons of House Targaryen. I don’t have much time here, but there is something you need to know. Robert Baratheon marches for Winterfell. The dragons must be hatched now. Take care of my daughter. Is it not a hard thing to ask of you? To love a pretty girl.” Rhaella said._

_With that, Dragonstone faded from Jon’s vision until he had returned to Winterfell, where he was still in bed with Daenerys._

**LORD STARK**

Robert Baratheon is marching up here with the whole court. That means he will ask me to become the Hand of the King. As much as Ned hated to go to Kings Landing, he knew he had too. Not because it was his duty as a sworn lord to Robert Baratheon, but it would take Aemon and Daenerys conquering of King’s Landing much easier. Ned felt shame and dishonor in this plan, but it was going to be the easiest way to surrender King’s Landing peacefully, so he hoped. That’s if he could find a way to keep Tywin Lannister away. That was going to be the hard part, he thought. Tywin Lannister, along with House Lannister, is the house that truly rules the Seven Kingdoms, not the Baratheon’s.

He hoped his message to Lady Olenna had found her well. He hoped he would join his plan. It was a risky move trusting House Tyrell with this information. Still, they were strong supporters of House Targaryen during the rebellion. So why wouldn’t they be strong supporters of House Targaryen during their reconquest. After all, they owe them everything for what they have become. They went from servants to high lords. A second reason he trusted House Tyrell was they were power-hungry, and this gave them more power.

When Aemon won this throne, he would need to name a Hand of the King. Aemon would name Robb, he was sure of it. He was an heir to a great house and Aemon’s childhood friend. Despite Cat’s hardest attempts at him not being. Robb liked Margaery Tyrell and wife to the Hand of the King sounded excellent.

He just hoped he knew what his boy was getting in to. Not all marriages were like his and Cats. They had managed to find love in their relationship. He believed Robb’s and Margaery’s would be different. She was only loyal to her house, but she could change hopefully. If not, they only had to see each other to have heirs, and that was it.

Another worry he had was that his Northern lords would be angry with him marrying the heir to Winterfell to a southern lady. Maybe he could suffice them by marrying his two younger sons to Northern ladies.

He couldn’t do anything yet but to wait for Olenna Tyrell’s response. Hopefully, she had not betrayed him, or else House Stark was dead.

**OLENNA TYRELL**

Olenna wondered what Lord Stark was what up to. The quiet lord never spoke this much, especially to non-northern houses. The North was almost it’s own the kingdom, they were stuck in the old times with old gods.

Today a small force of Northmen men came to Highgarden wishing to speak with Olenna and her only. They were smart; they knew who actually ruled this house, and it wasn’t her oaf of a son. He had tried to talk to them, but they said they were under strict orders only to speak to Olenna Tyrell and no one else. This truly intrigued her. What could be so crucial that Lord Stark sent a force of men down with the message rather than a raven.

“My lady, our liege us down here to personally hand this to you. He said this was for your eyes only and to burn it after reading it. He hopes for a response, and if there is one, please hand to us instead of a raven,” the commander spoke.

_Lady Olenna,_

_I hope this letter finds it into your hands personally as this letter contains secrets from the Crown. During the rebellion, House Tyrell supported the Targaryens. What if House Tyrell could once more support the Targaryens? I know your house is ambitious, which is why I offer more incentive: Lady Margaery to be married to my son and heir Robb, who would be Hand of the King. Your house would be one of the most powerful in the kingdoms, even more so than the Lannister’s. We cannot let them continue to run us into the ground. I hope we can come to an agreement._

_Signed,_

_Lord Eddard Stark_   
_Lord of Winterfell and Paramount of the North_

Her spies had told her that Viserys Targaryen was dead. Killed by Baratheon men in Essos, and he wouldn’t support Daenerys as the house would die with her. Was there a hidden Targaryen she did not know about? Her son was trying to marry her golden rose off to Joffrey, the current crown prince, but the Starks has strong relations with 2 of the other kingdoms, and Dorne hates the Baratheons and the Lannister’s, and finally, the Targaryens still have loyal followers in the Crownlands. That’s 4 kingdoms right there. If this letter was genuine, House Baratheon seem to be outnumbered. She would write back informing of her interest, but she would like more information.

_Lord Stark,_

_Your letter is very intriguing. Yes, House Tyrell followed House Targaryen during the rebellion and would be ready to do so again. Provided that House Targaryen still exists beyond Daenerys. Is there a male heir we do not know about? Additionally, I would be willing to negotiate terms of a marriage pact between our two houses._

_Signed,_

_Olenna Tyrell_   
_Lady of Highgarden_

**JON SNOW**

He woke up beside her, just as he had fallen asleep. He thought that had been a dream too, but no, he was lying beside the most gorgeous girl in the world. He gently turned over to get out of bed. He needed to sneak back to his room to protect her image. He did not want people to think of her less. An unmarried woman letting an unmarried man into her room alone for an extended period. As he got out, it stirred a response from her

“Aemon... don’t you dare... get out of this bed... and leave me alone,” Daenerys sleepily said. “Your Queen does not allow it. Get back in bed and warm me up. It’s cold here.”

Giving in to temptation, he began to get back in bed with her because who would come in the First Keep anyways. Before he could do so, he saw a puddle of blood under her.

“Dany! You’re bleeding!” Jon said, very panickily. “I’m going to call the maester, hold on.”


	6. Chapter 6

** JON SNOW **

** **

Had she just called herself his queen? His queen. What did she mean by that? Did she say queen as in the seven kingdoms? If she was the queen that must mean he was the king and that they must be married. Did she have dreams as he did? Did she really love him as his grandmother told him? He knew he loved her, he was drawn to her instantly. Regardless, he should not be in her bed right now. He did not want to disgrace her; as much as it pained him, he should wait until they were married. He turned over in the bed, gently placing her arms down on the bed so he could get up and leave. 

He must not have gotten out of bed gently enough because a respond stirred from a sleepy Daenerys. “Aemon… get back in now… I’m cold,” She said once again.

Jon was frozen when he turned around, she was lying in a pool of blood. Who was bleeding? Was it him or her? He patted himself down, he felt no cuts or pains on his body. It was her, she was bleeding. He couldn’t lose her.

“Dany! You’re bleeding!” Jon said, very panickily, “I’m going to call the maester.”

“Aemon, my love. Calm down. Just calm down. We need to have a talk, but for now, please just get back in bed. It’s so cold.” Daenerys said, rolling, giving him room to get back in the bed. 

“No, I am not going to calm down. You are bleeding, you’re hurt. You need to see a maester now. I’m going to get him,” Jon told her. 

** DAENERYS TARGARYEN **

** ** Just as her mother had said, he would freak out. She thought she could calm him down by just telling him everything is alright and get back in bed, but this was not the case. With Viserys, you would just have to reassure his pride or ego or whatever it was, and he would be fine. With Jon, he grew to actually care and worry for her in the short time they had known each other. She had to tell him now. Oh, gods, this will be embarrassing. 

“Aemon… what all do you know about maidens and ladies?” Daenerys asked him. 

His face turned bright red from her question. She could tell that this put him outside of his comfort zone. He would have to get used to a woman in his life because they both knew the other one wasn’t going anywhere. It amazed her how a man was so good with a sword and war, but when it came to blood from a woman, they could not bear it. 

“Not much honesty. High lords and their sons typically learn about swordplay, war, and their people that they will rule one day. In contrast, ladies learn about children, the household, and their wifey duties.” Jon told her. 

“Let me get one thing straight right now. I am not going to be some girly maiden that you leave when you go off and fight the wars. I am not going to stay and pray for your safe return. I am not going to knit and sing. I am the blood of the dragon, a dragonlord of old. I will be a warrior like Aegon’s sister wives.” Daenerys said. She would go along with Aemon. They would reclaim their throne together. 

“Then who will stay home with the children” Jon jested. The joke earned an elbow to his ribs. That would be figured out when it came to it, she guessed.

“More seriously, Aemon. A woman has her moonblood every moon. It means they can convince your child now. I am truly a woman now. It’s a gift from the gods, I was told I was barren after what happened to me from the Baratheon men and my brother, but somehow you broke the curse.” Daenerys said throwing her arms around Aemon who was now laying back down in the bed with her, but he was not still for long

“I should leave to let you get cleaned up then. I should go see Lord Stark anyways. I cannot stay gone for too long, or my siblings, well cousins, might come looking for me. I will be back tonight, I promise Dany.” Aemon told her.

“Aemon, I want there to be no secrets between us. You will see my naked body for many years, and it’s nothing I am ashamed of. A woman’s moonblood is a part of their lives.” Daenerys told him.

“I understand, but I promised myself that I would not lie with you or see you in the way until the night we get married. I know if I saw you naked right now that I could not control myself and long before I knew you or who I was, I swore never to have a bastard. It is a terrible life.” Aemon told her with a sadness in his tone. She had forgotten he was raised as a bastard. She would have to have him tell her about it some time.

“Stop acting like a Stark. You are a dragon, and a dragon takes what it wants. A dragon does not concern itself with the opinion of lesser men.” Daenerys said.

“It is only right, my love. I do not wish to disgrace you in the eyes of the gods. We must win until our wedding night.” Aemon said, kissing her head and leaving to go meet with Lord Stark. “Tonight, we do something crazy.”

** JON SNOW **

He didn’t want to leave Daenerys, but he had to pretend like everything was normal or else he might raise some suspicions. He was going to talk to Lord Stark to apologize for how he last spoke to him. He was angry that he hid the truth from him for all those years, but Lord Stark was only doing what was best for him. He knew that now. He also wanted to talk about Daenerys and even ask permission to visit Dragonstone and if no one is there to take it. That was going to be after they hatched their eggs, of course, which was going to happen tonight. They would return to Dragonstone how their ancestors went there with dragons. 

Before he could make his way to Lord Stark’s solar, he was stopped by Robb and Theon. Oh gods, did Jon hate Theon with everything he had in him. Theon thought he was almighty because he had a true name, but his house was as bad as being a bastard. They acted no better than the wildlings. 

“Jon, where have you been? It’s nearly midday. You missed our morning spar. Are you afraid I’m going to kick your arse again?” Robb jested. His cousin was a great swordsman but nothing compared to Jon’s true abilities. He had learned from a young age never to beat Robb, to always let him win. He had beaten him once as a young child, and Lady Catelyn made sure he didn’t have a meal for two days as a punishment. He was not going to show up her son under her own roof. From then on, Jon never truly sparred with Robb again. He would only spar with the Master At Arms or willing Winterfell guards when no one was around. He did not want anyone to see his true capability. 

Along with the dragon eggs, there were two swords in the box. He finally realized what they were. They were the ancestral swords of House Targaryen: Blackfrye and Dark Sister. He knew what that had meant; he must learn how to fight with two swords. He had only been retaining for a few days now, but he hoped one day he could be half as good as Ser Arthur, the sword of the morning. 

“Aye. I have been busy. Spar this afternoon? I must go speak with Father,” Jon asked him. He knew he would eventually tell Robb even though he promised not to, but he trusted Robb. If he did take the throne, then he would need a hand and who else would be pick other than Robb. 

“Very well. I will see you later.” Robb told him continuing his prior path to the great hall. With Theon following close behind him.

“I can’t wait to kick your arse bastard,” Theon said and walked again. He could not wait to wipe that smug look off his face. He would show them one of what he truly was capable of. He was confident he could use two swords against Theon, but he did not know about Robb.

Gods be damned, Jon was stopped again trying to make his way to Lord Stark this time by Maester Luwin. 

“We must talk, Jon. Follow me.” Maester Luwin told him and begin to walk off in towards his study. 

“Jon. Lord Stark has told me about you. I know who you are, and from that, I believe that it would be beneficial that we switch your lessons. Lord Stark has always wanted to educated like Robb, but you are not like him. Robb with being a warden, but you will be a king. You must know about everyone in the Seven Kingdoms along how to run seven kingdoms, not only one. I also think you should be taught Valyrian as it is the native tongue of the Targaryens.” Maester Luwin had told him after making sure no one was in the halls. He was truly loyal to House Stark. 

“Aye. That would be much appreciated, Maester. I assume you know about Daenerys Targaryen, then?” Jon asked him. 

“Yes, I do. What about her?” Maester Luwin asked 

“She woke up in a pool of her own blood. I would be greatly comforted if you checked up on her. I would hate for anything to happen to her,” Jon told Maester with fear once again in his voice. It was scary how much he already loved her. 

“We will talk again soon, Jon. You may go now,” Maester Luwin said, focusing his attention on a book that was opened on his desk. Medicine, how boring. 

Jon hoped he could talk to Lord Stark before someone else drawing his attention elsewhere. 

** LADY CATELYN **

“We will need plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion’s chambers.” Lady Catelyn told the servants following close behind her. The king was going to be here soon, and she could not have her household looking dirty.

“I’m told he reads all night,” One of the servants told the other. 

“Well, I’m told he drinks all night,” the other servant responded back.

How much wine could one man drink? Surely he would not drink all they had, which was not a lot as Ned preferred ale over southern wine, but it was still a decent amount. 

“Hush now. Perhaps we will find out. Place the candles there anyways,” Lady Catelyn told the servants with a quick bow of their heads they were off.

“My lady, a rider, came in from the hills. The king is almost here.” The rider told her. Lady Stark then turned around and said the rider to inform Lord Stark immediately. 

The gates of Winterfell open and Robert Baratheon rides in, followed by the Crown Prince Joffrey. She sees her daughter smile at him. She had always dreamed of her prince charming, and if she had her way, there would be an alliance between House Stark and House Baratheon. 

Then came the royal carriage, which Queen Cersei and the younger royals inside. Queen Cersei got out, and hate immediately filled her face. She knew what it was like. The North is not for everyone, especially if you’re southern born. Over time, however, it will grow on you. 

The king gets off of his horse, and everyone kneels before him. She sees Robert signal for all to rising, and then he directs his attention to Ned. Her loyal, honorable husband. “Your Grace”

“You’ve got fat.” King Robert had told him. Ned still could fight. There was no doubt in her mind the only thing Robert could fight now was the urge for another whore. How dare he insult her husband in his own room even if he was the king. Regardless of how Catelyn felt, she was raised as a lady, and she would hide her thoughts. It would be near treasonous to speak that ill of a king.

Ned simply just looks at Robert head to toe, and they both began laughing. They were brothers. 

“Nine years. Why haven’t I seen you? Where the hell have you been?” Robert had asked her husband. Maybe he had forgotten there was no honor in kidding young babes. 

“Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.” Ned told him. She wanted to tell him Ned has been where he belongs in his keep with his family. 

Robert then steps away and begins looking at her children. Robb first, then Sansa, Arya, and finally Bran.

“Who have we here? You must be Robb,” King Robert said. 

“Yes, your grace. It is an honor to meet you.” Robb had told him. 

“My my, you’re a pretty one. You must mean my son.” Robert told her eldest daughter. He had not been here a day, and he was already trying to whore off her daughter to his son. The boy did not even look like a Baratheon. She must talk to Ned, she would not allow this to happen.

Queen Cersei approached and stuck out her hand to Ned, who politely kiss her hand. She already could tell how Cersei was, a bitch. 

“Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects.” Robert had told Ned completely disregarding what his wife had just told him.

“My love… We’ve been riding for a month. Surely the dead can wait another day. Let us go inside in warm ourselves.” Queen Cersei said to her husband. He looked away completely disregarding her and then asked Ned again to take him to the crypts.

The queen obviously humiliated, walked back to her brother Jaime and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said made him smile, and then he disappeared.

** ROBERT BARATHEON **

“Tell me about Jon Arryn,” Ned asked him.

“One minute, he was fine and then… he wasn’t. Whatever it was burnt right through him. It confused the maester. He said he had never seen anything like it before.” Robert had told him. “I loved the man.”

“We both did.” Ned said, “Was there anything strange about him in his last few weeks?” 

“Now that I think about it, yes. He was obsessed with the royal children. I have no idea why, though.” Robert told him. “Jon never had to teach you much, but me. You remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. Gods, now I did enough of one of those. He tried to show us what was what.”

“Aye,” Ned said. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Ned. It wasn’t his fault. I didn’t listen…” Robert sighs heavily, “I need you, Ned… Down at Kings Landing… Not up here, where you’re no damn use to anybody. I need someone to keep me sane in a city full of lions. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the hand of the king.”

“I’m not worthy of the honor, your grace,” Ned told him, kneeling before him. He was too much a bloody Stark, but he was a man he could trust.

“Get up. I am not trying to honor you. I am trying to get you to run my kingdoms while I eat, drink, and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, you helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. It’s not too late, I have a son, and you have a daughter. We’ll join our Houses.” Robert said. Ned looked hesitant at the mention of marrying off his eldest daughter. “We can talk about the specifics later. For now, I wish just to pay my respects to Lyanna. In my dreams, I kill him every night. That bastard dragonspawn suffers every night worse than the previous night.”

“It is done, your grace. The Targaryens are gone.” Ned told him.

“Not all of them. Daenerys still lives. The dragon blood still lives with her, and whatever children she pops out. She must die.” He told Ned. 

“What happened to Viserys?” Ned had asked him. Did he not read his raven or had that bloody fool of a grand maester forgot to send the raven again. He would have that old man beaten for his stupidity if he didn’t work for the Citadel. The last thing he needed was the Hightowers down his ass. 

“Viserys was killed by Stannis. There is no male heir of House Targaryen left, thank the gods. Daenerys was to be brought here to be killed, but my men were attacked and killed while she escaped. I have offered any man who found her 100,000 gold dragons.”

“Why kill her? She is an innocent girl with the wrong name.” Ned told him.

“She is a Targaryen. Her brother raped the love of my life.” Robert told him. 

** LORD STARK **

“It’s Maester Luwin, my lord,” The voice said from behind the door.

“Send him in,” Ned yelled from the other side of the door to the guards.

“Pardon, my lord, my lady. A rider from your sister.” Maester Luwin said, handing off the letter to Cat before heading towards the door to leave but before he can open it. Ned motions for him to stay.

She reads the letter, and her face changes to pure terror. This could not be good. Ned hoped this didn’t have anything to do what he told Lady Olenna. He still hadn’t told his wife about Jon, Daenerys, or even his meeting with Lady Olenna. He simply had told her that they were negotiating terms of a marriage alliance between House Stark and House Tyrell. That the Tyrells could feed the North during winter. Winter is coming.

“She’s fled the capital. She says Jon Arryn was murdered. By the Lannisters. She says the king is in danger,” Catelyn told him.

** BRAN STARK **

He began to climb the walls of the broken tower again. He had promised his lady mother he wouldn’t anymore, but he couldn’t stop himself from climbing. He enjoyed it. It freed his mind. 

As Bran neared the top of the tower, he began to hear a woman speaking at the top. He couldn’t make out what she was saying. His wolf, Summer, was crying at the bottom of the tower. He wanted Bran to come down now. He continued on though, once he got to the top, he wishes he hadn’t.

“Yesssss. Jaime. Fuck me. Fuck me harder.” Queen Cersei moaned, “Fuck me like a whore. Yesssss.”

His foot slipped, and a rock fell. This grabbed the attention of the queen, who forced her brother to stop. She quickly tried to cover herself up.

“He saw us! He saw us!” Cersei yelled to Jaime. “Get him.”

He tries to climb back down the Wall, but he couldn’t get down fast enough, and Jaime pulled him back into the tower.

“Are you insane, boy?” Jaime asked. All Bran could do is shake his head no. He was scared, and Jaime could see that. “Don’t worry, boy. It’s alright.”

“He saw us!” Cersei yelled at him, “Kill him!”

“I heard you the first time,” Jaime said to his sister and then looked at Bran. “How old are you, boy?”

“Ten,” Bran had said. 

‘The things I do for love’ was the last thing he heard before he felt himself falling, and then he blacked out. But in the darkness, he saw a raven guiding him

** SANSA STARK **

She knew what she had to do. She had to seduce The Crown Prince. Sansa knew it was very unladylike and especially not typical of the Starks. Still, she looked like a Tully and was raised like one too. She would not fail. She would not spend the rest of her life in the North. Instead, she would go to Kings Landing and hopefully become queen. 

Sansa had been taught all about her wifely duties to her lord husband, and she knew a boy of Joffrey age was just dying to prove him. She would not give alway her maidenhood, but she would show Joffrey some stuff just to make sure his mind was thinking in the right direction- her direction. She was going to be queen. 

She kept on her shear nearly see-thru night grown and then just put on a warmer cloak to her herself and to keep her while she walked to the Princes room. She hoped no one would see her, or it was going to be a lot of explains to do. Explaining that she didn’t have the answer to. 

As she crossed the courtyard towards Joffrey room, she saw Job and a silver hair lady go off into the godswood. She just assumed it was a whore. She didn’t have the time to follow them and see what Jon was up to. She had plans of her own tonight. This would mark the first day of her reign. 

She had finally made it to his room, and she knocked. 

He opened the door fresh from sleep. “My lady, what can I do for you?” Joffrey asked, being polite to her, but under those eyes was desire. 

Sansa didn’t answer but simply move into the room. It was now, or never she told herself. She quietly shut the door behind him and pushed him up again and began to kiss him. Sansa had never kissed a guy before, so she wasn’t to go at it, but she could tell he had never kissed a girl either, so he was enjoying himself. 

It was time for the next part of her plan. Men think with their cocks and only how it will benefit them. She slowly snaked her hand down until her hand was on top of his cock that was still under his pants.

“My lady, what are you doing?” Joffrey asked, all flustered. 

“A prince should get what he wants. I see the way you look at me.” Sansa told him in the most seductive tone she could. She had him with that. 

The same hand began to untie his pants until he was standing there in his small clothes, and then she pulled them down, finally releasing his cock. She broke the kiss off and then go on her knees and put his cock in her mouth; this once again prompted a response from him. She had told him a prince always gets what he wants.

She had sucked him until he released his seed in her mouth. He looked like the happiest boy alive. But she wasn’t done yet. She had to make sure the crown was hers. She untied her cloak and let it fall to the ground. He could see the general outline of her breast and her cunt. She took his hands and placed them on her breast while she shredded the nightdress. She now was completely nude in front of him. 

She took his hands off her breasts and allowed one hand to touch her cunt for a few seconds before she took it off and put her dress back on... 

“I hope you have enjoyed yourself tonight, my prince. You could have that the rest of your life every night if we were married. You even could have my cunt,” Sansa said. She felt terrible for what she had just done, but it was necessary. “Goodnight, my prince.” 

He just simply watched her in awe as she left his room and heard back to hers. It was a success, she now had him in her hands. She could see it in his eyes that he was willing to do anything to get another taste of whatever that was. 

** DAENERYS TARGARYEN **

Her days here just drug along. They were all boring. She had almost been here a moon now, and it was the same. The only relieve she got was when Jon came back to sleep with her. He was still expected around the keep, which she hated. Daenerys just wished she could go outside without the fear of being killed, but that wouldn’t happen. How much longer would they stay at Winterfell before going to Dragonstone? She knew it was a risk, but in war, risks had to be taken. 

Before Aemon left this morning, he had mentioned something was going to happen tonight. Was tonight the night he finally got over the whole bastard notion and truly lay with her. Maybe it would be that he would announce to the world who he really was. Or perhaps it was something simple like he gained a secret ally, that may or may not betray them. What could it be?

The door entered, and Aemon entered. All tired from his day of sword training, and lessons. She could tell he just wanted to lay down and go to bed. 

“Dany, grab all six of the dragon eggs. It is time for the return of the dragons. Our strength is fire and blood. “ Aemon told her. It always slightly turned her on when he embraced his Targaryen side. There was nothing she desired more than the throne, him, and their children. All with her hair and his eyes. “We are going to sneak into the godswood while the king is here. He will provide us a perfect distraction. I must tell you that to hatch the eggs from stone, it takes a human life.” 

“Where are we going to find six human lives in this short amount of time, my love” Dany said while doing what she was told. She had gathered all the dragon eggs and put them in one bag. 

“We are going to use Winterfell criminals who were going to go to the Wall to escape justice. Is that alright with you? We can find another way if you would like.” Aemon had told her. She liked that he was considered of her feelings, but she was offended that he thinks her such a weak woman. 

“Very well. Let’s go.” Dany had told him, handing him the bag of dragon eggs. 

As they snuck out of the first keep and towards the Godswood. Aemon pointed out his sister to her, Lady Sansa, he wondered where she was going at such an hour, but they didn’t have the time to follow her. 

A good way into the godswood was the gigantic pyre Aemon had built with the criminals already tied up and gagged so they could not scream.

“Do you trust me, Dany?” Aemon had asked her with a look of hesitance on his face. Almost like he was scared, she was going to say no. 

“I do. What do I need to do?” Daenerys asked. 

“As our words go, Fire And Blood. To hatch these dragons, we will put them in fire along with the criminals, and I had a dream that we both had to step in as well to complete the hatching,” Aemon told her. “If I am wrong, we are dead. I completely understand if you don’t want to do it.”

“We will do this together. We will do everything together,” Daenerys told him, “If we do die, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dany,” Aemon told her before putting the eggs into place and then lighting the fire.

“Alright, it is time to get in. I feel the fire calling me. Is it calling you?” Aemon asked. She responded with a simple nod of her head. 

Hand and hand, they walked into the fire expecting to the burnt upon entry, but it just felt like a warm bath. They were in a blazing fire, and it wasn’t hurting them. They must genuinely be dragon lords of old. She hoped this meant they could be Dragonriders as well. 

They sat in the fire for what felt like an eternity until it began to die down. As they began to see outside of the fire, they heard cracking. It had actually worked. The dragons were cracking open.

When they stepped out, there were three hatchlings on her shoulders and three of Aemons. The only thing was the fire burnt off their clothing, and now they were naked as their name day out in the freezing wind. She was not the first to notice this though, Aemon was now looking at his feet. 

“I’m sorry, Dany. I didn’t realize it would burn clothes.” Aemon had told her. 

“What are you sorry for, my love?” Dany had asked him. She already knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it. That he felt ashamed for seeing her naked before their wedding. 

“You’re standing out here naked because of me, and it’s freezing. I shouldn’t be looking at you like I am now, but I cannot help myself.” Aemon told her with a sad tone in his voice. 

“It’s alright, Aemon. You were bound to see me, anyway. How do you think we would have had children? Don’t you dare say anything about being a bastard. I know it’s how you were raised, but you’re not. You must understand it. You’re a dragon!” Dany said with an angry tone because she knew exactly where this was leaning. Damn him for being too much of a Stark. 

Out of nowhere, Aemon came up from behind her putting one hand over her maidenhood and an arm around her breasts. She wasn’t complaining but why. A few seconds later, she realized.

“Dragons!” A Lannister soldier yelled to another who was taking a piss.

“It’s the dragon whore as well. What do you say we have our fun with her before turning her into the king.” One soldier said to the other.

“Don’t you dare move any closer to her, or you will die” Aemon roared with his eyes changing from the stormy gray to an angry red. Waking the dragon was real. She thought it was something her brother had made up.

“Did you hear that, Dave? The guy here thinks he can defend the whore from us. I say we break his legs and make him watch us fuck her,” One of the Lannister soldiers said. The dragons were going crazy, but they were just hatched and could do not but growl. 

“You stand one more foot towards her, and no mercy will be shown,” Aemon roared back at them. He had also inadvertently started to grip her breast harder. This made Daenerys wet with want of him. She knew now was not the place to be horny, but she couldn’t help it. Aemon touching her like this and defending her was hot to her.

The Lannister swords only laughed at him and began their advance. He dropped her hold on her maidenhood and greats and began to fight them. He fought extremely well for his age. 

He had knocked one of them out and was surprised attacked by the other one. They were down on the ground rolling back in forth when the soldier had finally been able to draw his dagger. He was going to stab Aemon.

She ran to his side and kicked him in the back as hard as she could. This gave Jon enough time to regain dominance and win the fight.

“Thank you, Dany,” Aemon told her, “We must burn the bodies so they cannot say be found.”

They quickly lit a fire and drug the bodies into it. 

“We better hurry now before more of them come,” Aemon said, grabbing his three dragons back up and following her back to the first keep. 

When they had entered her room, well their room now, they just laid down. Tired from sitting in the fire and then the fight with the Lannister men. 

Aemon turned over to her and saw deep red hand marks on her breasts.

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you,” Aemon told her.

“You’re only claiming what is yours. You can make them feel better though,” Daenerys said, putting his hands back on her breasts gently rubbing around her nipple.

With the dragons screeching their approval in the background. This was the beginning of what would be the conquest of Westeros. They would leave for Dragonstone almost as soon as Robert left. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to update! Finals were a bitch... Then I started working a lot but I'm back now :)  
I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a few beta readers.

**LITTLEFINGER ** **** **** ****

Chaos was a ladder and he was quickly climbing the ladder. His plan was working out brilliantly so far, kill Lord Arryn forcing King Robert to name Lord Stark hand of the king. Lord Stark was the most honorable man in the seven kingdoms, he didn’t know how to play the game of thrones. He would be easy to kill. Once he was dead, Robert would be out of trusted allies. 

Littlefinger could just picture himself sitting upon the Iron Throne ruling the seven kingdoms. That was his life long goal so what if it meant fucking crazy Lysa Arryn. He wished it was Catelyn Stark, the love of his life but she was loyal to her husband. Her sister, on the other hand, wasn’t which made it easier to manipulate her into doing his bidding. A few drops of poison in his drink and he didn’t even know it. 

Littlefinger had yet to plan how to kill Lord Stark but he couldn’t wait to. Then Catelyn would be all his, he could wait to fuck her. He had waited since they were children in Riverrun. If the gods were good, she would bear him a son to continue his legacy. Her stark children did pose a problem to him. He supposes he would just have the males killed, ending the Stark line. As for Sansa and Arya, he would sell them off to the finest whore houses. He didn’t want anything from her previous life around her anymore. 

The King was expected back within the next fortnight. The great noble houses never expected some small unknown houses to destroy them. They expected the large ones that could rival them in power to and that was the brilliance in his plan. He would defeat them by brainpower, not military might. The largest armies or the most gold did you no good when you are outplayed. 

**CERSEI LANNISTER**

Cersei almost fainted when her monster of a brother told her that Bran Stark might live. He could not live. If he did then he would certainly tell everyone what he saw. Everyone would figure out that the royal children are bastards born from incest between siblings. They would be outcasted from society and exiled from Kings Landing. They might even be exiled from Westeros. Cersei knew that all the gold in the world could not save her if Robert found out. But Gods was he dumb. How had he not be able to figure out they weren’t his. They lacked all the features of a Baratheon but no one was brave enough to ask. 

Cersei had her first child killed. A black-haired boy, the only legitimate child she had with Robert. She wasn’t about to let the stag live on. She hated the man and grew to hate him more every day. She loved Jaime. Their child would become King ensuring that the Lannister’s ruled the throne forever. 

When they were far from Winterfell she would have the kid killed and have it framed on some northern house. The house to blame however would be difficult because most of the northern houses are fiercely loyal to House Stark. 

Today was the day they would finally be leaving this hell hole, the Starks called home. She was not completely getting away from them though, Lord Stark and his daughters were coming to Kings Landing with them. Robert named Lord Stark's hand of the king. It was going to be interesting to see how long this man lasted in Kings Lansing. He was an honorable man and there was no honor in the game of thrones. One mess up and his head would be hers. House Stark stood in the way of the Lannister’s having complete power in the realm. House Tully was weak with the decline of Holster. House Arryn only had a sicky boy as heir. House Tyrell was power-hungry and would side with them. House Baratheon was divided among Robert and his brothers and their vassal lords. 

After getting caught by Bran Stark, she and Jaime made sure to be extra careful. They had begun fucking in Winterfell’s first keep in a room that seemed occupied but no one was ever in there. Probably Lord Stark’s bastard’ a mother. 

**LORD STARK**

The last time he left Winterfell and headed sword was with the full force of the Northern army during the rebellion. He wished that he could have stayed North with Cat and all of their children but his plan couldn’t work like that. He needed to be in Kings Landing when it all went down. No one expected the honorable Lord Eddard Stark to play the game of thrones and win. That’s what made him so dangerous. No one knew his abilities. He would put Lyanna’s child on the Iron Throne even if it killed him. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his sister. 

Before leaving he had left Jon a large bag of gold. He knew that Jon and Daenerys would be gone within a couple of hours of the royal court leaving. They had their plans and he had his. 

Ned didn’t like that his daughters were coming to Kings Landing with him. Kings Landing right now is no place for a lady and it definitely won’t be for the next few moons to come. Sansa begged him to come. She was in love with the prince she had said. That the prince wanted to marry her. Even though Ned and Robert have talked about joining their houses, Ned didn’t want to. However, he didn’t have much of an option when it came to a King’s request. 

Every day Sansa became stranger and stranger. He did not understand what was happening to her. 

Lord Stark was pulled from his thoughts by Robert. 

“Gods, this is the country! I've half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going.” Robert said. “What do you say? Just you and me on the King's road with swords at our sides and whores to warm our beds at night?” 

“Maybe twenty years ago, Robert” Lord Stark said. 

“I recall a few chances after that” Robert said 

“There were wars to fight and ladies to marry,” Ned told him. 

**JON SNOW**

After Lord Stark had left he knew that he and Daenerys were no longer safe at Winterfell. That Lady Catelyn would try her best to get him to leave and he wasn’t going to the wall anymore. He had a woman’s love and hope at a family. A family which he has always wanted, a sense of true belonging. 

Jon was thankful for the bag of gold, lord Stark had secretly left behind for him. He knew what to be done with the gold. It was to find passage to Dragonstone. Once there, he guessed Lord Stark would write to him. He didn’t know but he knew now was the time to leave. 

“Daenerys, darling, it’s time we leave. We are no longer safe here at Winterfell with Lord Stark gone. Lady Catelyn will stop until I am gone and I don’t want her to accidentally find you” Jon told her gently waking her up. 

He had already packed all their things in the carriage they would be taking to White Harbor. It was mostly all of Daenerys’ dresses, a few of his things, and the dragons. He knew Daenerys hated riding in it but she couldn’t be seen. The ride would only be a few days to White Harbor and then they would be on a ship for nearly a moon if the winds are good. 

“Come on lay in bed with me. We can leave in the morning.” Daenerys said rolling over in the bed not wanting to get up. 

“Daenerys, the Keep will be up in the morning. We must leave now, while they sleep. Don’t make me carry you there” Jon said playfully. She couldn’t stand being carried because he would ‘accidentally’ tease her body and it drove her insane. Jon has slowly gotten more physical with Daenerys but not anything extreme. He was still scared of fathering a bastard. 

“Fine. You win. I’ll get up.” Daenerys told him. She pulled the sheets off of her revealing her naked body. He knew what she was trying to do by getting him in the bed with her. Ever since her moon blood those mornings ago, she has been crazy. 

“Darling, soon. I promise but we have to leave now” Jon said trying not to break eye contact with her. If he did, she won. As much as he wanted to fuck her he couldn’t do it now. 

An annoyed Daenerys sighed and put on the dress he had laid out for her and followed him out to the carriage. He knew she couldn’t wait to burn this carriage down to the ground. 

He opened the Winterfell gates and they rode out. He looked back once more before they closed. He didn’t know if he would ever see them again. He felt bad he hadn’t said goodbye to his siblings but it was for the best right now. 

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

_Dragonstone was full of mysteries as she began to figure out. The large island not only had a grand castle sitting on it but an extensive cave system under it. This wasn’t a natural cave system it looked like to Daenerys. It was large. Almost large enough for full-grown dragons to sleep in. Maybe this is where Aegon’s dragons slept. He only had three though, Jon and he had six. How would they fit in her unless the dragons were the ones who made the caves? Dragons are intelligent creatures. _

_As she began to wander through the cave system she saw thousands of bones littering the walkways. Bones that had been there for hundreds of years. As she went farther into the cave the pile of bones only grew higher, it was hard for her to continue backward. She saw something in the background that made her continue though. It looked like a pile of rocks. Maybe the cave had begun to fall in on itself. _

_It wasn't rocking, it was dragons eggs left behind by some dragon. There were many of them. All larger than the ones that Jon and she had just hatched. This cave must have been made by the dragons or else their eggs still would not be here. What were they going to do with all of these eggs? _

_There were only two of them and six live dragons and maybe twenty eggs. That leaves 24 dragons without a rider. Surely to the gods, she wouldn’t have 24 children. She would love them all if she did but she didn’t think she could do that. It would hurt so much and all the pregnancies would surely take a toll on her health. The gods only knew though. _

_She would have to find this place once they got there and get all the eggs before their dragons found them. She had no idea how dragons reacted to eggs especially another dragon's eggs. She didn’t want them to destroy them. This was only the beginning of the return of House Targaryen. _

_Only Aemon could do it, her mother had once told her. That Viserys was always destined to be mad like his father. She missed poor Viserys sometimes but she knew his death was for the best. Aemon would have killed him after her telling him about Viserys trying to rape her. _

_Aemon had yet to take her maidenhood despite how hard to try. He was adamant about being married first so they would have no bastards. He was terrified of having a bastard. It annoyed Daenerys because no child of theirs would ever be a bastard. They would be royal and anyone who dared speak ill of her child wouldn’t live long enough to do it again. _

_She was excited to be a mother and scared at the same time. She was so young but highborn ladies have had children younger than her age. She knew that she also had to get pregnant before their war with Robert so that if Aemon died House Targaryen would survive. She hoped he wouldn’t die. She would rather give him those 24 children for each dragon egg than to watch him die. Her love for him was too much. _

_She had finally reached the end of the cave and was surprised to see it was a straight drop off into the Blackwater Bay from here. Only a dragon could get in here, smart. How would they get in here then she wondered? _

_Her wondering was cut short by what she saw next. _

**BRAN STARK**

_Something about this dream felt familiar about the raven that was plaguing his dreams. A three-eyed raven, how unusual. It wasn't a night terror because the raven never attacked him. It would want to lead him somewhere. He followed it once for as long as he could in his dream and it had taken him north of Winterfell towards the wall. Why did this raven want him to go to the wall? _

_What was at the wall for him to find? The wall now was manned by thieves, rapists, and bastards. Maybe it wanted to take him to the man in the tree that he kept dreaming about. He had been dreaming about him ever since his fall. _

_He had once again begun to follow the raven but he knew he could never catch up to it. It would lead him so far North every time and then just disappear. _

_This time was the furthest he had ever followed the raven without it disappearing. Just as he thought that the Raven disappeared and a man cloaked in black appeared. _

_“You must follow the raven to me when you wake, Brandon Stark,” The Man said. “The world depends on it. You must learn how to use your powers before the Dragons grow too strong.”_

_“Sir, the dragons are gone! King Robert killed the last of them.” Bran yelled back to the man _

_“No, he didn’t. His mistake was trusting the man he called a brother. Your father, Lord Stark, hide one of the last dragons from Robert” _

_“My father is an honorable man! He wouldn’t lie to his king. He helped defeat the dragons. Why would he safeguard one?” Bran angrily said to the man. How dare he insult his father like that. His father never lied, he was known across the Seven Kingdoms as the most honorable man._

_“What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms... or the memory of a brother's smile?” The cloaked man asked him. What did he mean by this?_

_“I don’t understand,” Bran told the man. _

_“Of course you don’t. You will never. However, Lord Stark does. As he found his sister dying in Dorne after a hard birth. He traded his duty and honor to protect her child. The last thing he had of her. A child who’s not only a Stark but a Targaryen too. A child who doesn’t exist” The cloaked man said with anger in his tone toward the end_

_“Lies. Lyanna was raped and kidnapped. That’s what drug the North into the rebellion. She did not have any children. I have no cousins. My father is the last Stark.” Bran told the man._

_“Oh my young lord, there is so much for you to learn. The rebellion was based on lies told by a jealous, stubborn Robert Baratheon. He was angered that his betrothed picked Rhaegar over him. Chaos is a ladder and the rebellion caused a lot of it. Giving some truly evil people more power like Lord Baelish.” The man said. “Anyhow, you have one cousin. Your aunt’s son. A son that has been hidden away like a bastard since his birth” _

_“Are you telling me that my brother Jon Snow is not a bastard. Instead, he is a true born Targaryen and the actual heir to the Iron Throne.” Bran asked. _

_Before he could get an answer the man had just vanished. Bran knew what he had to do when he woke. He would go North and follow the raven to whenever. _

**BLOODRAVEN**

He was running out of time. He had been surprised when R’hllor sent Aemon Targaryen back in time. He didn’t even know it was possible and he knew everything. He saw everything. 

He had to get young Brandon Stark up here before it came too late. R’hllor was growing stronger and stronger by the moment as his champion became more a Targaryen every day. 

First, it was the Targaryen bride to intends to take. Followed by the dragon eggs and then the hatching of them. Six hatchlings, no problem he thought to himself, as long as they stayed in Winterfell close to the source of his power. But no, it had taken a turn for the worse when they had packed up and headed for Dragonstone.

Dragonstone, the ancestral home of the Targaryens. Not even he knew all the secrets that the island kept. The Valyrians had their type of magic and even with them being gone. The magical barrier still existed. What could be hidden there? Whatever it was, he didn’t want them to live long enough to find and or use. 

Once Bran was trained, hopefully, better than last time, he could take on the two Targaryens. He could end them and their magic once and for all. The raven would finally be unrivaled and all-powerful. 

**LITTLEFINGER**

“You summoned me, Your Grace? How may I be of assistance to you?” He told her. Cersei was like him, always had an edge. He wondered what she could want. That she didn’t already have. 

“We want similar things to don’t we, Lord Baelish? You want Lord Stark dead, I want him dead too. You also want King Robert dead as well I’ve heard” Cersei told him 

He didn’t know how to respond to this. Of course, he wanted both men dead, which would cripple two great houses in Westeros and ultimately making it easier to claim the Iron Throne. However, Cersei was Roberts's wife. This may be some elaborate scheme to get him to reveal himself. Whatever it was he wasn’t going to fall for it. He caused chaos not to get involved in it. Cersei must have seen the look on his face as she spoke up.

“Don’t worry my lord, I want him dead too. With that fat stag gone, House Lannister would be in control of the Seven Kingdoms. I could make sure your newly established house will last.” Cersei told him with an evil look on her face. She had been planning Robert’s death for a while now he could tell. 

“What is my role in all of this Your Grace?” He asked her. 

“You are the one who has to take care of Lord Stark. Leave my husband to me. I know exactly how to kill him. 

“Your Grace, forgive me for saying this but I know exactly how to draw Lord Stark out.” He told her. This was a huge gamble. She might take him out now because of the knowledge he had about her.

“Well continue, Lord Baelish. It cannot be that bad.” Cersei told him with a look of curiosity on her face.

“We use royal bastards. We discreetly reveal the truth of the true nature of your children’s birth. Ned Stark’s honor will compel him to attempt to take the Iron Throne for Renly. The last true Baratheon.” He said nervously. Cersei was ruthless and he had just told one of her biggest secrets 

“Excuse me, my lord,” Cersei said with a very serious tone. “What did you just say?”

“I know Robert isn’t the father. It’s your brother Jaime. However, I am willing to overlook that all in the grand scheme. Are you going to help or not?” Littlefinger said to her. 

“My children are nobly born. How dare you insult them.” Cersei screamed at her. “Out!”

**MARGAERY TYRELL**

Her grandmother was an ambitious person. Everything she did was to better House Tyrell. Margaery was her grandmother’s golden rose. She didn’t understand why she was giving away her golden rose to the North. What did the brutish Northmen have to offer? She had heard of the way the Northerns treated their wives and she didn’t want to be treated like that. However, she knew her place.

Her grandmother had just told her she plans to form a marriage alliance with the North. That Margaery is to marry Robb Stark and Sansa Stark to be married to her brother, Loras. She knew her father would be enraged by this. He had been trying to get the crown to agree to his proposal. He wanted to marry her off to Crown Prince Joffrey. She wanted to be a queen. 

The North had to have something. What did they have to offer House Tyrell? House Tyrell was one of the richest houses in the Seven Kingdoms. 

“Margaery, my dear. We leave for Winterfell in a fortnight.” Olenna told her. 

“Why the North, grandmother? Why banish me to such a frozen wasteland? The Northerns are brutish. No better than the wildings.” Margaery yelled at her. “I wanted to be Queen. I will never be queen now. I will have to spread my legs for a savage.”

“My darling, there are things you don’t know. This is the best for you, despite what your oaf of a father says. Robb Stark is not a savage. He is the son of the most honorable man and a southern lady. I am sure you will like him.” Olenna told her

“Why the North though? What do they have to offer us? Why can’t I be queen? You always told me I could have whatever I wanted” Margaery said

“My dear, tell me what you know about the rebellion.” Her grandmother asked her. What did the rebellion have to do with her betrothal to Robb Stark? The rebellion was against the Targaryens and they are gone. 

“It was fought to dethrone the Targaryens due to the Mad King’s reign and the Crown Prince stealing King Robert’s betrothed. Prince Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna.” Margaery told her grandmother. “Now tell me why I can't be queen”

“My dear, the rebellion was fought based on a lie. Prince Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna Stark. She ran off with him. Robert was jealous and his pride was hurt so he made the lies up. Lyanna Stark died on the birthing bed after delivering a healthy baby boy, the heir to House Targaryen. That heir is still alive, my dear. We own House Targaryen for everything that we are. We will once again back House Targaryen.” Her grandmother told her. Has her grandmother gone crazy? This is treason they are talking about. It still doesn’t explain why she is betrothed to Robb Stark.

“And the Starks? What is their role in all of this? Why Robb Stark?” Margaery asked.

“Ned Stark told the biggest lie and we all believed him. Jon Snow is his blood but not his bastard. Jon Snow is Lyanna’s son. He’s the heir to House Targaryen and he will reclaim what is rightfully his. Once he has his throne, he will need a hand. His hand will be Robb Stark, his brother. You will be married to the second most powerful man in Westeros. Your marriage will make House Tyrell even more powerful. You just need to play Robb right and we can have anything we desire.” Her grandmother told her. “Now get your dresses together. We leave for Winterfell in a fortnight. There will be no more discussion about this.”

Margaery still did not know how to feel about this betrothal. She felt a little better after talking to her grandmother but still, the Northerns are different. She doesn’t want to be fucked like a whore for the rest of her days. She guessed she should wait and judge him when she met him.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN**

They had been on the road for a few months now and Daenerys was getting tired. Every day Aemon told her they would be at Dragonstone tomorrow and they never were. Today, however, Aemon had sworn up they would be at Dragonstone by the end of the day. 

She did not know how much longer she could stand to be on this boat. She was cramped up in the same cabin every day for the last few moons. She wasn’t allowed to leave it because they couldn’t risk anymore finding out who she was. Dragonstone was the last stop for the ship, to protect her even more.

She felt the ship stopping again as it had so much in the past week letting other passengers off. Sadly none of them being her. She envied them. The door slammed opened with Aemon flooding in. She thought something was wrong for a second until she saw the smile flood up on Aemon’s face.

“Dany, darling, we are here! We about to dock in Dragonstone. We are home at last!” Aemon told her.

“Don’t play with me, I can’t take it anymore.” She had almost yelled at him. 

“Darling, seriously, look out the window. We are here!” Aemon said 

With that, she turned back to the window and looked out. Dragonstone soon flooded into sight. She was so excited. They could get off this ship and begin to plan their lives, their conquest of Westeros but, most important to Daenerys, their family. 

There came screaming from outside of their cabin. 

“AMBUSH!”

**ROBB STARK **

Robb was the ruling Lord of Winterfell while his father was down in Kings Landing as the Hand of the King. Robb had been training for this all his life, but it did not make it any easier. He did not know how his father did it so well. Today was the day he had been dreading. His scouts had just reported the House Tyrell party was a few hours away from Winterfell. He did not know how he was going to entertain the Tyrells while ruling the North. This was his first test as Lord of Winterfell and everyone would be watching especially Olenna Tyrell, His supposed betrothed’s grandmother.

The gates of Winterfell opened with Tyrell guards pouring in and finally at least the Tyrell’s themselves.

“My Lord, I present to you Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach, his mother Lady Olenna and his daughter Lady Margaery.” A servant called out.

“Lord Stark, it is an honor to meet you” Mace Tyrell greeted Robb with a handshake. 

“The honor is mine, Lord Tyrell. Welcome to Winterfell. Let me know personally if there is anything I can do to make your stay here more comfortable. I will have servants take you to your rooms at once. You must be tired from your travels.” Robb told him

**OLENNA TYRELL**

“See my dear, he isn’t that bad,” Olenna told her golden rose

“He is a lot more attractive in person. He looks like more of a Tully than a Stark. I can work with that. I will not let you down, grandmother.” Margaery told her.


End file.
